Herencia de Sangre
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: El clan Uchiha es un clan maldito, cuyos errores lo llevaron a la extincion, y Sasuke cree que este clan no debe renacer mas, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen como las queremos, Ne? Sasuke -- Cap. 4 - Sin Mascaras -
1. La maldcion del Sharingan

**Titulo**: _Herencia de Sangre_

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru, NejiNaru…otras que se mencionaran_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, (si nada de esto os gusta, entonces evitense la molestia de leer), el fic contendra spoilers del manga, no seran muchos pero quedan advertidos._

**Comentarios:** _Debo decir una cosa, Herencia de sangre no debería estar aquí, no al menos en este momentos se supone que saldría apenas terminara Fortunity o Asobi Da yo, pero ya saben como son los hijos de uno y estos días he alucinado a Herencia de sangre.  
¡Lo veo por todos lados!, que si en la sopa, que si en la coca que me tomo, en la lluvia, ¡Hasta en lo rojo de mi cabello y las letras de mi shampoo!, XD que exagerada, pero en serio no me deja en paz y aunque me estoy metiendo en problemas (siendo este mi 9° fic x capítulos en línea), tuve que sacarlo ni modo, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos…lo dicho escribir fics es enviciante._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

**Herencia de Sangre**

**Capitulo I - La maldición del Sharingan**

***********************************

La cabeza le dolía y él de sobra conocía la razón, estaba exigiéndose demasiado pero no había opción, no, si no quería morir sin haber cumplido su propósito, su venganza…

Danzou… aquel hombre era historia; a pesar de la gran seguridad que había en la reunión de los Kages, había contado con fortuna y había logrado uno de sus propósitos, claro tenia que reconocer que algunas circunstancias había ayudado a ello, una de ellas la aparición del team Kakashi…

Tenia que admitirlo, cuando les vio con aquellos ninjas de Kumogakure, se sintió traicionado, de acuerdo, él, los había abandonado pero… ¿Esperar que Naruto y Sakura se uniesen a sus perseguidores?, jamás lo había pensado, y una nueva batalla entre ex compañeros tuvo comienzo.

La pelea con Naruto le había desgastado mas de lo que podía esperar, en verdad Naruto se había hecho más fuerte, sin embargo aquella pelea tuvo que verse interrumpida cuando Madara apareció.

El antiguo líder del clan Uchiha se las ingenio para alejarles de sus compañeros y llevarlos a ellos dos solos para luchar a parte, lo cierto era que las cosas estaban complicadas, Madara era mas poderoso de lo que el había pensado e incluso luchando hombro a hombro con Naruto -como estaba en esos momentos-, Sasuke no podía hablar de una victoria a favor.

El Uchiha estaba preparado ante lo que parecía ser un ataque directo hacia él, lo siguiente que paso Sasuke no lo hubiese esperado, en realidad fue tan rápido que a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Madara le había engañado, él no era su objetivo nunca lo fue, desde el principio lo era él y siempre fue él…Naruto.

No lo pensó, solo una cosa se repetía en su mente… ¡El no!

Honestamente no estaba seguro de cómo lo logro, pero lo hizo, había logrado bloquear el ataque, claro que con no muy buenas consecuencias para él.

-Sasuke…-un conmocionado Naruto no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…-¿Por qué…?-pregunto, en verdad no podía creer que aquello volviera a suceder, una horrible sensación de Déja Vu lo inundo, ¿Cómo había sucedido?, horas antes Sasuke había intentado matarle de nuevo ¿Y ahora le salvaba?, en verdad el Uchiha era todo un misterio.

¿Por qué?, preguntaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿valdría decir "mi cuerpo se movió solo"?, no mentiría, era verdad, pero Sasuke era conciente que había algo más, algo que no quería ver o al menos no deseaba ahondar en ello, no en esos momentos…

No contesto, en cambio sonrío por que si moría no lo haría solo, ¡Oh! No, Madara se iría con él, cumpliría su meta era el camino que había elegido, preparo el Chidori, Madara no tendría escapatoria le lanzaría su mejor Chidori, y con el ambos morirían ya que Sasuke le tenia atrapado utilizando su propio cuerpo para dicho propósito…

Pero si creía que Naruto se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se equivocaba…

No sabia de donde provenía ese poder, ni desde cuando lo tenia y, honestamente no le importaba, solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza…ayudar a Sasuke.

Una bola de agua se formo en la mano derecha de Naruto, si lo combinaba con aquel Chidori seria mortal pero…también más efectivo.

La sincronización fue tan exacta que, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo utilizaban aquello no dio la apariencia de ser así…

La explosión de dicho impacto logro llegar a donde Sakura, Kakashi y Taka en una especia de tregua se dirigían a ayudarles, finalmente habían dado con ellos.

Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento, por ello apresuro aun mas el paso, llegando al lugar en busca de sus preciados compañeros.

El primer cuerpo que enfoco fue el de Madara, no se movía parecía que el ataque había logrado su objetivo pero aquello no le importaba, no al menos en ese momento, al fin logro divisarles mas allá, un Naruto mal herido sostenía a penas el cuerpo de un Sasuke que parecía haber llevado la peor parte, en aquel momento ni sus heridas, ni nada mas importaba, corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar al lado de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?, dime necesito saber por que… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Por que… eres la única persona por la que realmente merece la pena morir…-aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras, y Naruto no las esperaba, eso lo reflejaba la cara de incredulidad que tenia en aquel momento…

En aquellos instantes, a punto de morir fue que Sasuke lo supo, o mas bien que acepto por fin aquello que sabia hace años pero que el mismo se negaba a ver…amaba a Naruto, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, eso ahora no importaba, no ahora, le hubiese gustado decírselo antes de morir pero ya no tenia fuerzas, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, le hubiese gustado llevarse como ultima imagen el rostro sonriente del dobe, y no aquel lleno de rabia y dolor, pero no había marcha atrás la vida se le escapaba y estaba bien, así lo había decidido, es lo que el deseaba…y con eso en mente sus ojos se cerraron…

En ese instante solo un sonido pudo alzarse sobre los demás, un grito que venía desde lo profundo de un alma adolorida…-¡¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!-

*****************************************************

No lo entendía, es decir siempre fue conciente que Sasuke era una persona muy importante para él, sin embargo no conocia el tamaño de lo que sentía por el Uchiha, hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos a punto de morir…

Lo amaba, y al fin lo entendía y no, no solo se refería a que había descubierto sus sentimientos, si no al mismo Sasuke, después de su pelea con Pain las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido.

Debido al estado de destrucción en el que aun se encontraba la aldea, Sasuke había tenido que ser llevado al departamento de Naruto, en realidad el rubio así lo había pedido, ya que se negaba a dejarle y él tampoco había quedado muy bien parado, sin embargo la ventaja de tener a Kyuubi se hacia patente al mostrar un mejor aspecto de a como fue encontrado, eso claro en el físico por que el mental era otra historia.

Las orbes azules se deslizaron a lo largo del cuerpo de aquel que fuese su mejor amigo, su pecho estaba vendado así como sus brazos y algunas partes de sus piernas; suerte que Sakura había llegado a tiempo, otro poco y la historia seria otra sin duda alguna…

A pesar del estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se hallaba el azabache, Naruto podía jurar que su presencia imponía, tan solo recordar la batalla que recién habían protagonizado lograba que sin poder evitarlo sonriera, Sasuke era muy poderoso, claro que él no se había quedado atrás, y lo había demostrado.

Se acomodo mejor en la silla que había puesto junto a su cama, y en la cual llevaba durmiendo al menos los últimos días, -cosa que ya le había pasado factura-, y se recargo observando el rostro del inconciente Sasuke…

-¿Cuándo piensas despertar'ttebayo…?-susurro con ligera melancolía…-Teme, tienes que despertar por que yo…yo te necesito, ¿Sabes…?, al fin he comprendido tantas cosas y… hay tanto de que hablar…-le hablo un rato mas, solía hacerlo no sabia si Sasuke le escuchaba o no, pero gustaba de hacerlo, contarle lo que había sucedido, esperando el momento en que Sasuke despertara, finalmente el sueño hizo presa de él, y cayó dormido…

******************************************************

¿Así se sentía morir?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿En el infierno?, lo mas seguro pensó después de todo lo que había hecho, era seguro que terminaría en aquel lugar…

Sin embargo todo estaba oscuro, y su cuerpo ese se hallaba entumido, adolorido, era extraño se supone que al estar muerto no debería de sentir nada, sin embargo tal vez se hallaba purgando su castigo en el infierno, de ser así seguramente algo peor que esto le esperaría.

Unos murmullos le llamaron la atención, ¿de donde provenían?, ¿a quien pertenecían?...

-Teme, tienes que despertar…-esa voz…, esa voz solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona…Naruto

¿Qué hacia el dobe en aquel lugar?, él no pudo haber muerto, ¡NO!, se negaba a creer aquello, Naruto no podía morir, él…simplemente no podía morir.

Entonces… ¿Por qué podía escucharle?

Solo había dos opciones. La primera era que el rubio estaba muerto y había ido a parar al infierno, (lo cual honestamente dudaba), ó la segunda era que él no había muerto y estaba vivo, y aquella opción no le agradaba, y es que entonces su propósito no se habría cumplido, él debía morir, llevándose así a la tumba la maldición de su estirpe, la maldición de aquellos ojos malditos que tanta desgracia habían traído a su clan, ese es el camino que había elegido, y es que Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que el clan Uchiha tenia que ser borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Si, estaba vivo, entonces aquella meta aun no se había cumplido, y lo que era peor ¿Qué haría?, ¿Regresar a Konoha?, eso tenia claro desde hace tiempo no era una opción, él ya no podía volver, no a una aldea a la cual no le tenia afecto, y a la cual honestamente lo que le sucediera le tenia sin cuidado.

Solo había una persona en aquel maldito lugar que realmente valía la pena, y aun así no podía quedarse con él…

La conciencia había regresado a él, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que abrir los ojos, sin embargo antes de hacerlo agudizo sus sentidos lo más que su estado actual se lo permitía, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, lo cual significaba que estaba solo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse al lugar, tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente debido a la luz que, en aquel momentos a sus sensibles ojos resultaba molesta, finalmente una vez acostumbrados a esta procedió a inspeccionar con su mirada el lugar.

No estaba en el hospital eso era seguro, ya que nada de lo que había a su entorno pertenecía a un cuarto de hospital, y definitivamente aquel cabello rubio que reposaba a un lado en la orilla de la cama, no pertenecía a ninguna enfermera.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se hallaba en la casa de Naruto, ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar a ese lugar?, no tenia la menor idea pero estaba seguro que pronto lo averiguaría, ya que por el ritmo de la respiración del rubio y el movimiento que acababa de hacer, era probable que este pronto despertaría…

Y no se equivoco, ya que minutos después el rubio levantaba la cabeza para que después de la expresión de sorpresa inicial que se había instalado en su rostro, esta fuese sustituida prontamente por una radiante sonrisa, de esas que solo a él podían pertenecer, y que hasta ese momento Sasuke se había percatado de cuanto había extrañado.

Sin embargo ninguno se movió, ¿Qué esperaban?, ni ellos mismos lo sabían, fue extrañamente Sasuke el primero en romper el silencio.

-Usurantokachi-…Naruto sonrío divertido, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de Sasuke?

-Teme-…dijo por toda respuesta, el azabache frunció el ceño, sin embargo relajo el gesto hasta eso le cansaba…

Intento incorporarse un poco y Naruto le ayudo, le permitió hacerlo por que él en verdad se sentía débil, y aquello suponía un gran esfuerzo para su cuerpo, lo cual pensaba se debía al tiempo que llevaba inconciente, el cual por cierto no tenia idea de cuanto había sido.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí en tu casa, y no en un hospital?-

Naruto bajo la mirada…-Por que aun no nos recuperamos del ataque que recién recibimos, y además yo…quería cuidarte-

-Entiendo-

-¿Por qué no estoy muerto?-

-Por que Sakura-chan llego a tiempo para salvarte fue una suerte, tu…-el rubio guardo silencio, recordar aquel momento no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, aun causaba estragos en su persona…-¡Tu, maldito bastardo!, estuviste a punto de morir…-Naruto había dejado salir a través de su rabia todo lo que sentía o al menos parte de ello…-¿¡Es acaso eso lo que buscabas!?, ¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?-

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, él que le salvaba la vida y ¿Cómo se lo agradecía el muy dobe?, insultándole, sin embargo no dijo nada por que en verdad era eso lo que buscaba, lo que había esperado, morir.

Y Naruto pareció entender su silencio, por que palideció de pronto al tener una comprensión de que era lo que Sasuke buscaba…-Tú, tú en verdad…en verdad deseabas morir-

Silencio eso fue todo lo que obtuvo el Uzumaki, sin embargo no necesito que el azabache emitiese una respuesta, para saber que aquello era verdad.

-¿Por qué?-

Sasuke dudo en responder, no tenia por que darle explicaciones y sin embargo deseaba hacerlo, deseaba decirle todo lo que tenia dentro, desde que había descubierto la verdad detrás de la muerte del Clan Uchiha…

-Por que el Clan Uchiha debe desaparecer-

Ahora si que estaba confundido, ¿No se supone que uno de las ambiciones de Sasuke era renacer su Clan?, sinceramente aquello no tenia sentido, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer?, se fijo en la expresión de su rostro, para cualquiera Sasuke tenia la misma expresión de "no-me-importa-nada" de siempre, sin embargo el podía ver algo en sus ojos, algo que le decía que había algo mas…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido Sasuke…?-pregunto, en su voz había preocupación, curiosidad, ansiedad…

Sasuke le miro, ¿estaría bien contarle todo?, después de todo aquello era algo que Naruto no tenia por que saber, no era de su incumbencia y sin embargo…

-Itachi…, no todo lo que siempre supe de él era verdad-

Naruto se sentó a su lado, y Sasuke… él comenzó lo que era el largo relato del Clan Uchiha, algunos de sus secretos y lo que finalmente les había conducido a la extinción…

*****************************************

Sakura estaba realmente agotada, los últimos días en verdad habían sido demasiado desgastantes, y si a eso se sumaba el hecho de que Shizune y ella eran las Kunoichis mas capacitadas en cuanto a ninjutsu medico se refería, era más que claro que la carga de trabajo para ellas era aun mayor.

Sus verdes pupilas se encontraban concentradas en el liquido negro que tenia frente a ella, se había cargado con demasiada cafeína para poder resistir las terribles jornadas de trabajo a las que se veía expuesta, incluso sentía como el exceso de cafeína comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus nervios, Sai solía decir que se volvería mas neurótica de lo que ya de por si era, claro que el ANBU terminaba huyendo antes de ser brutalmente golpeado por la pelirosa.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro con cansancio, ciertamente se podría decir que la amenaza de Akatsuki había sido exterminada, pero aun quedaban cosas por resolver, Konoha había sido prácticamente arrasada, y con Tsunade en coma, no había Hokage, sin mencionar que Danzou quien había sido propuesto para Hokage se hallaba ya tres metros bajo tierra.

Según le había dicho Shizune, habían propuesto a Kakashi como Hokage, sonrío, con lo vago que era el peliplata seguramente se estaría quejando, aun no había aceptado, pero esperaba que su ex sensei lo hiciera, honestamente no veía a nadie más calificado que él para ser Hokage, claro exceptuando a Naruto o Shikamaru, pero el primero aun no estaba del todo listo o al menos es lo que el consejo pensaba (seguía siendo un Chunnin), aunque si le preguntaban a ella, Naruto estaba mas que listo para tomar ese papel; y Shikamaru, bueno el Nara consideraba aquello demasiado problemático.

El otro asunto que le tenia en cierto modo preocupada era Sasuke, si Kakashi aceptaba ser Hokage cabria la posibilidad de que su reinserción a Konoha no fuese demasiado problemática, pero si era alguien mas… no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería, de por si resultaba difícil que su castigo no fuese demasiado alto debido a que había asesinado a un Hokage.

Por el momento el chico se hallaba en la casa de Naruto, aun se hallaba inconciente o al menos así le había visto la ultima vez que le visito, en verdad Sasuke se había salvado de puro milagro, un nudo en su garganta le hizo recordar aquel penoso y lamentable episodio, el cuerpo casi muerto del azabache, y la desesperación de Naruto, por un momento le pareció que si Sasuke moría, Naruto le acompañaría, y no, aquello no le agradaba… perder a los dos seria demasiado para ella sin duda alguna, una pena de la que no se repondría.

Pero todo había resultado relativamente bien ahora solo faltaba ver que es lo que pasaría, observo el cielo este estaba extrañamente nublado, como si anunciara una tormenta, un pinchazo en el pecho le provoco llevarse las manos al lugar adolorido, solo esperaba que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero algo le decía que aquel cielo anunciaba una terrible tormenta…

**********************************************

Naruto se mantenía en silencio tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había contado Sasuke, este a su vez mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo estaba pendiente de la reacción del rubio, finalmente este se sentó a su lado en la cama y al igual que él se recargo…

-Te entiendo Sasuke, mas de lo tu crees por que yo también perdí a una persona importante, alguien a quien consideraba de mi familia, y también sentí odio y deseos de venganza-

Sasuke le miro sin poder creer del todo aquello…-Cuando Ero-sennin murió, yo solo pensaba en matar a su asesino sin embargo, preferí hablar con él, y a pesar de seguir odiándole preferí no matarle, por que finalmente había encontrado la respuesta que Ero-sennin tanto había esperado, por que se que es lo que el hubiese esperado de mi-

-Entiendo, pero ahí radica la diferencia entre tú y yo, tú no eres capaz de dejarte consumir por el odio, a diferencia de mí-…dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila, y Naruto supo que no podría objetar por que aquello era verdad.

Sasuke y él eran diferentes, y aun así le necesitaba, por que el lazo que mantenía con el Uchiha, era lo que le mantenía con vida, la prueba de su existencia…

Aun no habían tocado el tema de la estadía de Sasuke en la aldea, y al menos el azabache no deseaba hablar de ello, ya que a pesar de la confusión que existía en su cabeza, tenia una cosa muy clara el, ya no podía regresar a Konoha…

Por su parte Naruto se debatía mentalmente en si seria correcto decirle a Sasuke lo que recién había descubierto, aun no hablaban de la situación de Sasuke en la aldea, aun no había Hokage pero era claro, que su situación no era del todo buena, pero el estaría dispuesto a luchar contra quien sea, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que nadie tocara a Sasuke.

Le miro de nuevo, había algo, algo en la expresión de Sasuke que no le gustaba, tal vez era algo lento para entender las cosas, pero por alguna razón pudo ver a través de aquella expresión, y lo entendió Sasuke pensaba irse nuevo…

-¡No te lo permitiré!, no dejare que te vallas de nuevo…-le dijo encarándolo con rabia y sentándose en las piernas del moreno, que se quejo un poco por el movimiento brusco, aun así no despego la serena y fría mirada negra de los intensos ojos azules de su compañero, y por un segundo, solo por ese instante supo que podría flaquear…

-Sabes que lo hare, lo quieras o no, no podrás evitarlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ya no hay nada para mi en Konoha-

Naruto sentía la rabia bullir por sus venas, ¿Cómo podía ser tan bastardo insensible?, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacia?, ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba?...-¿Y yo?, ¿ni siquiera por mi te quedaras…?-

Bueno aquello, Sasuke no lo esperaba, sobre todo por la manera en que lo había dicho, la furia había cesado y aquello ultimo fue dicho en un susurro, en un doloroso murmullo y no lo quería, no deseaba que fuese así, por que un demonio como él, no merecía que una persona como Naruto sufriese por su culpa, ¿Qué no lo entendía?

Y fue por eso mismo que se permitió un momento de debilidad, de ser humano por una vez, y jalo al rubio hasta envolverlo en un abrazo, y es que no encontraba otra manera, Naruto se aferro a ese abrazo, estrechando con fuerza su cuerpo provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no se disculpo por ello, por que sentía que si lo soltaba el Uchiha se iría.

-No te vallas, yo…te necesito-

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto el azabache sin ocultar su desconcierto, pero es que no lo entendía ¿Por qué Naruto necesitaría a alguien como él?

-Por que te amo…-bien… aquello si que se salía de su compresión, que Naruto ¿Qué?, ¿Había dicho que lo amaba?, intento romper el abrazo para verle a los ojos, pero Naruto se aferro aun mas a él, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Y él no tenia las fuerzas para separarlo…

¿Qué responder a aquello?, un "Yo también", de hacerlo no mentiría por que era verdad, lo sabia siempre lo supo pero se negó a verlo, y no fue hasta pelea que mantuvieran con Madara que lo acepto al fin, pero no podía decirlo, de hacerlo seguramente Naruto se aferraría mas a él, y no le dejaría ir, y tenia que irse por el bien de Naruto aunque este no lo viera de esa manera.

Cuando al fin logro separa al rubio de su cuerpo, con la única meta de romperle el corazón y lograr que de una vez el rubio le dejase ir, fue ver aquellos ojos azules, y que toda su determinación se fuera por el caño…

Lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente, fue de cómo el mismo había tomado el mentón del rubio y acercaba su rostros, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso, no fue tierno ni apasionado, era un solo eso un beso, uno donde se podían expresar tantas cosas y a la vez nada, un beso que a Naruto le supo amargo por que tenia el sabor de la despedida.

El beso se rompió, no así el contacto entre ellos, ya que sus frentes se quedaron unidas, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados…-Quédate…-susurro el rubio…-Quédate conmigo, al menos por esta noche-

Sasuke no respondió por que no encontraba argumentos para hacerlo, y también por que él también quería quedarse, al menos por esa noche no habría pasados tormentosos, ni odios, ni rencores, ni siquiera serian shinobis, quería que al menos por eso noche solo fueran ellos…

Tan solo Sasuke y Naruto…

*************************************

-Puedes explicarme por milésima vez, ¿Qué carajos hacemos aquí…?-dijo exasperada la pelirroja, el chico frente a ella le miro con la misma expresión tranquila que portaba casi siempre.

-Esperar…-dijo con simpleza

La pelirroja bufo con molestia…-Estamos cerca de Konoha, y te recuerdo que no somos precisamente bienvenidos, si alguien nos encuentra merodeando alrededor…-

-Konoha tiene mayores preocupaciones que un grupo de ninjas renegados-

Karin quien sabia que seria inútil discutir con Juugo (eso y que temía que en cualquier momento perdiera el control, y Sasuke no estaba para ayudarles), dio por perdida aquella pequeña discusión y se fue a sentar los mas alejada que podía de sus compañeros, uno era un loco que en cualquier momento se le zafaba un tornillo de mas y le daba por matar lo que se le pusiera enfrente, y el otro… Suigetsu era un idiota.

Solo esperaba que aquello en verdad valiera la pena y Sasuke regresara…

*****************************************

La noche había traído consigo una gran tormenta, durante casi todo el transcurso de la madrugada había caído una gran cantidad de agua, tanto que parecía que el cielo se caería en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo al otro día todo se hallaba en completa calma, por supuesto aun quedaban algunos vestigios de la lluvia acaecida la noche anterior.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba de pie en el marco de la ventana que había en el cuarto de Naruto, hacia poco que había despertado y se hallaba mirando la calmada Konoha que había ante sus ojos.

Su mirada dejo aquel paisaje para contemplar al rubio que dormía en la cama, completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar un suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

Jamás había planeado que aquello sucediera, cuando accedió a quedarse con Naruto por su mente nunca paso la idea de compartir la cama con el rubio en más de un sentido.

Había terminado haciendo el amor con Naruto, ni siquiera sabia quien había comenzado si él o el rubio, pero había sucedido. ¿Se arrepentía de ello?, la respuesta era clara, no, por supuesto que no se arrepentía, pero contradictoriamente si pudiese regresar el tiempo lo evitaría.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y él estaba mas que conciente que el pasado no se puede regresar por mas que lo deseáramos, además que aquello serie el momento que mas valoraría por el poco o mucho tiempo que viviera.

Y es que su decisión no había cambiado, ni siquiera con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se iría y no había marcha atrás, a él no le quedaba nada en Konoha mas que la muerte, no era tonto y sabia que el asesinato de Danzou por mas que fuese un viejo miserable le seria cobrada con su propia vida, no era que le importase, finalmente él había esperado morir con anterioridad, sin embargo no era por ello que se iba, si no por que, conociendo a Naruto se opondría, y terminaría poniéndose en peligro, ¿Valía la pena que Naruto se arriesgase por él?. No, sin contar que su sueño de ser Hokage se vería frustrado, eso es por lo que de ahora en adelante Naruto tenia que vivir y convertirse en el mejor Hokage que Konoha podría tener, aun cuando la gente miserable de aquella aldea no lo mereciera.

Y es que por primera vez, Sasuke dejaba de ser un miserable egoísta, y hacia algo desinteresado por la persona que amaba, y lo mejor para esa persona seria que él desapareciera para siempre de su vida…

¿Qué le esperaba allá afuera?, vagar… solamente eso, seguiría viviendo hasta que un buen día la muerte le alcanzara, y esperaba que aquel día llegara pronto, para poder poner así fin a aquel maldito clan que no merecía renacer.

Él era el último Uchiha, y se encargaría de que así fuese…

Miro a Naruto por ultima vez y dejo la pequeña nota que había escrito minutos antes, era claro solo esperaba que el dobe, lo entendiera, y no le buscara mas.

Su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido, y no se recuperaba del todo sin contar que la actividad de la noche anterior le pasaba factura, aun así pudo con agilidad saltar por los techos de las pocas casas que aun quedaban en pie, antes de tomar un camino para salir de la aldea.

Se detuvo al observar a la persona que se hallaba frente a el…

-Así que, finalmente te iras-

-Es lo mejor Kakashi, y lo sabes-

El peliplata asintió, ya que estaba conciente de las cosas sobre todo ahora que había aceptado ser el Hokage interino, en lo que Tsunade despertaba del coma… (O al menos es lo que esperaba), uno de los puntos clave que había tocado había sido Sasuke… no habían dado opción y pedían su muerte no solo en Konoha ya que aun estaba la petición del Raikage y de algunos Kages que se vieron afectados durante el ataque del joven Uchiha a la reunión de emergencia.

No era la muerte del Danzou en si por lo que se pedía su cabeza, si no por el prestigio de la aldea que en estos momentos críticos, tanto el señor feudal como los viejos del consejo se preocupaban por mantener, ¿Qué se pensaría de una aldea que acogía como si nada a un ninja renegado, que incluso era el asesino del ultimo Hokage?, sin contar que de hacerlo Kumogakure le declararía la guerra y Konoha no estaba en condiciones de soportar una guerra en estos momentos.

Y estaba él…, Naruto, su rubio estudiante que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y protegería a Sasuke sin importarle las consecuencias que le podría traer, y eso no era justo para él…

-¿Estas seguro?-

El azabache asintió… y Kakashi no dijo mas, Sasuke lo entendió como la condescendencia que le daría para marcharse y así lo hizo, no sin antes dejar una ultima advertencia…-Cuídalo, y no dejes que haga alguna estupidez o tú pagaras por ello…-con esto ultimo se fue.

Kakashi tan solo negó con la cabeza, no cabe duda que sin importar lo que pasara esos dos cabezas duras no cambiarían, miro por unos segundos el lugar por donde el ultimo Uchiha desaparecía, antes de girarse, tenia que ir al departamento de Naruto, sabia que el rubio en aquellos momentos necesitaría que todos aquellos que le apreciaban estuviesen con el…

***********************************************

Sakura se dirigía con prisa al departamento de Naruto, a pesar del cansancio que su cuerpo tenia no pudo evitar levantarse y dirigirse lo más rápido que podía a aquel lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento, que desde la noche anterior no le había abandonado.

Se encontró con Kakashi quien se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella, ninguno dijo nada pero para Sakura aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, al llegar se toparon con Sai, el ANBU parecía estar esperándolos.

Sakura saco el juego de llaves de la casa de Naruto que guardaba por alguna emergencia y entraron, no se detuvieron a mirar el lugar ya que rápidamente se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, y al hacerlo se toparon con una escena que ciertamente no esperaban.

Naruto se hallaba de pie completamente desnudo, y con su mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior, Sakura se sonrojo y desvío la mirada un tanto incomoda, mientras Kakashi y Sai le miraban con tranquilidad, una vez que había respirado, y tratando de enfocar su verde mirada en la espalda o la cabeza de su compañero, pudo apreciar que todo estaba en completo silencio, su mirada bajo hasta las manos de Naruto, las cuales apretaban algo en un puño.

También fue conciente de que algo faltaba ahí, y cuando la compresión llego a su cabeza quiso acercarse a Naruto, pero Sai le detuvo, aun así no evito que hiciera la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza…-¿Dónde esta Sasuke-Kun?-

Naruto se giro y por primera vez pudieron ver sus ojos, y ¡Oh dios!, nadie estaba preparado para ello, los normalmente radiantes y llenos de vida ojos del rubio, estaban opacos, vacíos…

-¿Sasuke…?-pregunto…-¿No se de que hablas Sakura-chan?, pero el Sasuke que conocimos, aquel que fue nuestro compañero, aquel que fue mi amigo, no existe mas, ese murió anoche-

Sakura quiso abrir la boca para decir algo mas, pero no fue capaz aquello la sobrepasaba y es que podía sentir a su corazón resquebrajarse, tal y como pensaba ahora no solo había perdido a Sasuke si no a Naruto, por que aquel rubio que tenia enfrente distaba mucho de ser el Naruto que ella conocía, un escalofrío la recorrió y quiso llorar.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, por que ella era fuerte, y había tomado una decisión, sin importar como y sin importar lo que tuviese que sacrificar se encargaría de que el Naruto que ella conocía, al que amaba… regresara, y sabia que no estaba sola en aquella empresa, las dos personas que estaban a su lado, y algunos mas que se hallaban en la aldea le ayudarían, y si para ello tenían que enterrar a Sasuke Uchiha, así lo harían, le recuperarían, sin duda alguna traerían de regreso a Naruto…

_Naruto… esta es la ultima vez que sabrás de mi, me voy, mi decisión no ha cambiado, nada puede atarme a un lugar que desprecio, ni siquiera tu, solo quiero pedirte un favor en nombre de aquella amistad que tuvimos hace tiempo, no me busques, no lo hagas por que de lo contrario esta vez no tendré condescendencia y te matare, olvídame, ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no me busques mas, a partir de hoy…Uchiha Sasuke ha muerto…_

_Continuara…_

*************************************

Bien aquí con un nuevo fic, quiero aclarar que no, aquí no habrá NaruSaku aunque piensen lo contrario, no por que no me agrade la pareja, si no que no esta planeado para esta historia, si puse que la pelirosa le amaba, es por que es lo que yo veo en los sentimientos de la chica de rosa, así de simple…

Pero bueno esto es solo el comienzo, y si ustedes al igual que yo piensan que Sasuke es un idiota, están en lo correcto ja,ja,ja,ja,ja XD, ya veremos que consecuencias trajeran sus acciones, por que oh! si ya lo saben cada una de nuestras acciones genera consecuencias…

Los spoilers, bueno espero no arruinarles demasiado la lectura del manga XD, pero era necesario poner unos cuantos, pero no se repetirán…creo XD…

La escena de Sasuke y Naruto, creo que me salio medio fluffy XD, pero bueno no pude evitarlo, solo espero que me halla salido ligeramente bien…

Bueno yo se que me meto en problemas, y a pesar de ser conciente que en lugar de estar escribiendo este primer capitulo debería de preocuparme por actualizar por ejemplo, "Les Miserables", que es al fic al que le toca actualización y en el cual me quede a medio capitulo, bueno no pude evitarlo, ni modo no me quejare además que si no seguiré sin poder dormir…jajajaja

No tengo más que comentar, saludos a todos…

¿Review?, ustedes deciden si la historia lo vale, saludos…y responderé a sus reviews en mi livejournarl para la próxima actualización, el link esta en mi profile…

Saludos, y bsos shokolatosos…

_**Umi la vampichita de chononieve…XD**_…


	2. Tsubasa y Akari

**Titulo**: _Herencia de Sangre_

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru, NejiNaru…otras que se mencionaran_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, (si nada de esto os gusta, entonces evitense la molestia de leer), el fic contendrá spoilers del manga, no seran muchos pero quedan advertidos._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

**Herencia de Sangre**

**Capitulo II – Tsubasa y Akari.**

*******************************************

Konoha era nuevamente sede de un examen Chunnin, los Gennin que competían este año eran realmente extraordinarios, sin embargo sin duda alguna quien más llamaba la atención, era la considerada genio de esa generación.

Akari Hyuuga.

La chica de cabellos castaños con extraños y ligeros toques rojizos, se hallaba en la arena de combate, su oponente no era nada fácil, Yusei Nara hijo de Shikamaru y Temari. El chico –quien tenia un gran parecido con la madre físicamente, pero había heredado la personalidad de su padre – Era tan o incluso un poco mas inteligente que el propio Shikamaru, Akari sabia que el rubio seguramente tenia ya todo un plan basado en las habilidades de ambos; pero no podía perder, no podía darse el lujo, no por el hecho de que todos esperaban que a sus 11 años se volviese Chunnnin. No, si no por que no podía perder ante ellos, no ante sus padres.

Las orbes blanquecinas que le reconocían como heredera del Byakugan, resplandecieron con audacia, si, Yusei sin duda era muy inteligente y ciertamente era fuerte, pero ella no era tonta, y mucho menos débil pues ella tenia una ventaja su Byakugan, solo debía acercarse lo necesario –evitando quedar atrapada en el jutsu de sombra del Nara -, y la victoria seria suya, alzo la mano diestra mostrándole a su contrincante tres dedos, este le vio con aquella expresión de aburrimiento que portaba casi siempre, a lo que la chica sonrío…-Tres dedos, es lo único que necesito para derrotarte-

El le contesto la sonrisa, y el combate comenzó…

Naruto Uzumaki sabia que como Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, no tenia que mostrar favoritismo hacia ninguno de los Gennin que participaban, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta el carácter que tenia, y aun mas difícil le fue esconder la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara cuando en un despliegue increíble de habilidad, Akari Hyuuga derrotaba a su oponente; no es fácil dejar de sonreír cuando vez a tu hija ganar su combate para convertirse en Chunnin.

No necesito girar para saber que el Jounnin que se hallaba a su espalda custodiándole tenia una pequeña, pero significativa sonrisa de orgullo, Neji, se sentía más que satisfecho con la habilidad asombrosa que mostraba su hija…

Si, Akari Hyuuga era hija de Hyuuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto…

¿Qué como había sucedido aquello? Era una historia un tanto larga de contar, y que como todo tenía su parte buena y su parte mala, sin embargo al final aquello había terminado bien.

Pero los orgullosos padres no eran los únicos que se alegraban por la victoria de la Hyuuga, Haruno Sakura como sensei de la chica no podía mas que sonreír con alegría, al igual que los otros dos miembros de su equipo, quienes lanzaban vitoreo, se sentía feliz, acababa de demostrar que era una gran maestra, sus tres alumnos habían pasado el examen.

La prueba término, entre la alegría de aquellos que lograron pasar el examen para ascender de nivel, y la tristeza de aquellos que no lo lograron, pero que aun guardaban la esperanza de hacerlo después.

Los seis Kages, se levantaron del palco de honor que compartía, cada uno custodiado por el respectivo shinobi que les fue asignado.

Después de una pequeña reunión donde los Kages compartieron distintos puntos de vista sobre el examen recién realizado, y la buena organización de la aldea anfitriona.

Uno a uno los lideres de cada una de las aldeas ninjas reconocidas, fueron saliendo de la sala de reunión, el ultimo en salir fue el Otokage.

Desde hacia unos años, Otogakure se había proclamado como una de las aldeas ninjas de poder, la mayoría de los ninjas que ahí residían fueron o bien antiguos alumnos o experimentos de Orochimaru, por ello costo mucho que creara lazos con las demás aldeas, sin contar que aun les tenia desconfianza…

Yuuto –como se le conocía, jamás había dicho si poseía apellido alguno- era el actual Otokage, él al igual que muchos fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, se desconocía como había sido elegido, pero lo cierto es que era un hombre en algún modo respetuoso, y bajo su mandato, Otogakure había logrado ganarse su lugar como aldea ninja, o al menos lo estaba haciendo.

A Naruto, aquel hombre le ponía en cierto modo nervioso, la forma que aquellos ojos grises tenían de mirar eran ciertamente, intimidantes, en alguna ocasión tuvo la vaga idea de preguntar si Sasuke se encontraba en Otogakure, lo cierto es que había desistido de ello, primero por que se lo había prometido así mismo, aquel día en que supo que llevaba un hijo del Uchiha dentro de él, y segundo por que para el mundo ninja, Uchiha Sasuke estaba muerto.

Pero eso no significaba que la presencia de aquel hombre le incomodase, lo miraba como si supiese algo, era tan misterioso y ciertamente un tanto escalofriante, no que le tuviese miedo, finalmente bajo su mandato Konoha había recuperado su prestigio como la aldea shinobi mas poderosa, y él era respetado y temido por su poder, y no, no solo se refería al Kyuubi que se hallaba sellado en su interior, si no al propio que había llegado a desarrollar, superando incluso, según palabras de Kakashi y Tsunade, al de su padre.

Su padre… gracias a Tsunade sabia parte de la historia de sus progenitores, de donde venían, y demás cosas que le causaban curiosidad, ¿tenia familia?, es algo en lo que jamás había ahondado, finalmente ahora él tenia la suya propia… su familia.

Y fue por ello que se dirigió hacia su casa, donde sus amigos y familia le esperaban, se quedo mirando desde el marco que aquella ventana despejada le regalaba, Akari sonreía y presumía orgullosa su bandana, era la misma que cuando Gennin, pero ahora le reconocía como Chunnin, Sakura y sus compañeros de equipo, a su lado le felicitaban, ahí también se hallaban los hijos de sus amigos, quienes sonreían ante el logro de su amiga, solo ella y el Nara eran los que habían logrado presentar el examen, y de hecho pasarlo, por que si, a pesar de perder el combate, el Nara fue ascendido ya que demostró su grandes cualidades, tal y como había sucedido con su padre.

Neji hablaba con su prima y con Kiba, el esposo de esta ultima, no pudo evitar sonreír, si cuando era un crio de 12 años le hubiesen dicho que terminaría casado, si casado, con el Hyuuga, seguramente habría golpeado a quien se lo dijera, y después se hubiese burlado tomándolo como una broma, ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado!, y sin embargo ahí estaba…

Sus pupilas azules se desviaron solo un poco, y se topo con la figura de una de las personas mas importantes para él, ahí aun lado y conversando con Sarutobi Mei –La hija de Kurenai y el fallecido Asuma Sarotubi-, se hallaba aquel chico… Uzumaki Tsubasa el mayor de sus hijos.

Tsubasa era la viva imagen de Sasuke, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos rasgos, el mismo perfil, el mismo color de piel, valla hasta aquella manera tan engreída, orgullosa y arrogante de ser le había heredado, eran casi idénticos, de no ser por el detalle de que había heredado los ojos azules de Naruto, y llevaba su negro cabello en una larga cola de caballo, que de algún siniestro modo le daba un parecido, con el fallecido Itachi Uchiha.

No era muy difícil adivinar quien era su padre, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que Tsubasa, manejaba tres tipos de chakra, fuego, trueno, y viento; a sus 15 años era capitan ANBU, y desde pequeño fue considerado un genio, Naruto no mentía si decía que se sentía orgulloso, y en cierto modo cada vez que le veía se sentía melancólico, por que aquel rostro le traía el recuerdo de un pasado que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo mas profundo, y que sin embargo en ocasiones solía torturarle…

_Después de que Sasuke se fuera, Naruto se hundió en una especia de vacío, ante los demás solía sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso se había esforzado al máximo por lograr que Konoha recuperara el esplendor perdido en aquellos terribles días de guerra, y sin embargo quienes le conocían sabían que aquello no estaba bien._

_Naruto había enterrado el dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y era preocupante por que era una bomba de tiempo que en algún momento explotaría, y las consecuencias no serian nada buenas._

_Y es que era innegable y frustrante ver como se hundía día a día, quienes le amaban y apreciaban, se hallaban cerca de él, tratando de reconfortarle, de ayudarle, pero a veces parecía que nada funcionaria._

_Y entonces un buen día las cosas dieron un giro que nadie esperaba; Naruto había comenzado a sentirse extraño, había días en que se sentía demasiado agotado, como si toda su energía hubiese sido evaporada o absorbida, al principio pensó que se debía a que se cargaba demasiado de trabajo, la verdad es que lo dejo pasar, en aquellos instantes, lo que le sucediera no le importaba demasiado, si moría… ¿Qué podía importar?, ¿acaso alguien le extrañaría?, si lo harían, y lo sabia, era conciente de que lastimaba a muchas personas, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía tan vacío, tan cansado, tan roto._

_Algunas veces pensaba que se había convertido en un cascaron vacío, sin alma, sin corazón, alguien se los había llevado, se los había arrebatado, y había hecho puré con ellos, por que si los buscaba y los hallaba, el dolor que le causaban era tan grande que, a veces sentía que no podría soportarlo._

_No recordaba bien del todo, ya que no le gustaba mucho acordase de aquellos oscuros días donde era miserable, y peor aun hacia miserable a otros, sin embargo aquella vez su cuerpo no resistió mas, lo único que recordaba y que seguramente jamás olvidaría, fue que al despertar se encontraba en el hospital, y una Sakura quien le miraba con una mirada que en aquel momento no supo descifrar, le dio la noticia._

_¿Qué tomo la noticia con felicidad y desde aquel momento juro vivir por su hijo?, ¡Mentira!, fue algo de los más difícil. _

_Primero cayo en shock, y en una especia de risa psicótica –una que jamás le habían escuchado – intento negarlo, diciendo que era una broma –una muy mala por cierto – y que aquello no podía suceder, pero cuando horas después le dejaron solo hablo con Kyuubi, y aquel zorro le confeso que era verdad, y que de algún modo estaba involucrado, todo se fue al caño._

_En aquellos días Naruto en verdad intentaba, de verdad que si, odiar a Sasuke, tal y como el azabache le había dicho, con tal que aquello doliera menos, y aquel enorme vacío lograra desaparecer, ¿Cómo iba a tener entonces un hijo de él?, ¡Un hijo!, aquellas eran palabras mayores, ¿estaba preparado para ello?, no, por supuesto que no, y menos en el estado mental en el que se encontraba._

_Fue difícil convencerle que se quedara quieto, y que no buscara esforzarse, pero estando en el estado en que estaba, el sentido común no parecía estar muy apegado al rubio, y este desobedeció, y en un enfrentamiento estuvo a punto de no solo morir, si no perder al ser que vivía dentro de él, y que según palabras de Sakura luchaba por vivir; y ahí lo entendió, la cordura regreso, fue doloroso, y sabia que lo seria aun mas, no seria sencillo, sin contar lo que dirían de un hombre capaz de engendrar, aunque siendo honestos lo que los demás pensaran acerca de ello, le tenia sin cuidado._

_Tendría a su hijo, le amaría, y a partir de ahora viviría por él, había encontrado un nuevo sentido a su vida, finalmente aquel lazo con Sasuke, aquel que tanto se había empeñado en proteger, a toda costa incluso con su vida, tendría un fruto, si bien algo inesperado, pero lo tendría._

_Tsubasa… era aquel que le había salvado de caer en la oscuridad, en aquel pozo profundo en el que sin poder, ni querer evitarlo caía, podía sonar trillado, pero así había sido por ello le había dado aquel nombre, Tsubasa._

_En cuanto a los otros dos miembros de su familia, habían llegado de una manera que ciertamente no espero, y es que jamás creyó que aquella pequeña familia de dos miembros, llegara a crecer y pasar a ser cuatro._

_Neji…ellos nunca fueron amigos muy cercanos, si bien habían tenido algunas misiones juntas, y su relación era ciertamente amistosa –jamás olvidaría, como le ayudaron cuando intento salvar a Sasuke, ni cuando el secuestro Gaara, y algunas otras cosas- pero ciertamente no tenían una relación estrecha, ¿entonces como pudieron terminar juntos?_

_Tsunade despertó del coma cuando Naruto contaba con cuatro meses de embarazo, si bien su estomago no estaba del todo desarrollado, el estado del bebe era ciertamente algo preocupante, así que su despertar cayó como anillo al dedo._

_Sakura se había esforzado, y en verdad había hecho muchos avances, pero ciertamente aun le faltaba para llegar al nivel, de la reestablecida Godaime; ella deseaba que aquel niño viviese, no lo entendía, por un lado tenia el corazón roto al saber, que tal vez jamás tendría cabida en la vida del rubio que amaba, pero por otro lado, aquel niño era la representación de las dos personas mas importantes para ella, seria una especia de unión de los dos, y no sabia por que pero estaba emocionada, y realmente amaba a aquella criatura no nata._

_Había amado a Sasuke con un amor infantil que con el tiempo fue superado, un amor marcado por el rechazo del azabache, y la impotencia de no frenar su partida, y amaba a Naruto con un amor mas maduro, nacido de la convivencia y el poder de aquel rubio capaz de ganarse el corazón de toda la gente, y no, no es que se hubiese enamorado del niño, ¡Por Kami! Aun no nacía, no, era como si… fuese una especia de ¿hijo?, ¿sobrino?, en realidad nunca lo supo, pero ella había adorado a aquel pequeño desde aquel entonces._

_El chakra de Naruto tendía a desestabilizarse y aunque el zorro solía ayudarle –Finalmente a él, no le convenía que Naruto muriese- no podían controlarlo del todo- y fue por ello, que recurrieron a Neji._

_Su gran calidad en el manejo de los puntos del chakra –gracias a su Byakugan- le conferían aquel puesto, fue así que Naruto y él comenzaron a tratarse, y una buena amistad surgió._

_Neji no era alguien muy expresivo, era mas bien bastante serio, taciturno, aun así Naruto pudo verle sonreír mas de una vez. _

_¿Cómo Neji se había enamorado?_

_Naruto creía que ni el mismo Hyuuga lo sabia, tal vez fue la convivencia, o fue el hecho de que el castaño fuera quien ayudara a Tsubasa a venir al mundo, lo único de lo que Neji era conciente fue que en el momento en que la pequeña mano de Tusbasa, enrollo uno de sus dedos, algo nació, algo calido que comenzó en su pecho y se extendió por todo su ser, ese fue el día en que supo que deseba estar en su vida, en la del pequeño y la de su rubio padre._

_¿Qué conquistar a Naruto fue fácil?, mentiría si afirmara aquello, ya que el que Naruto le aceptara en su vida como algo mas que amigo, tomo su tiempo…cuatro años para ser exacto._

_Aun así Naruto le permitía estar a lado de su hijo, el pequeño de cabellos azabaches –y quien secretamente torturaba a su padre sin saberlo, debido al gran parecido que guardaba con el Uchiha- desarrollo un gran cariño por el castaño, aunque no fue por ello que Naruto le acepto, no hay que confundir, no haría algo como aquello, en verdad amaba a Neji –No sabia si tanto como a Sasuke, aunque nunca gustaba de comparar sus sentimientos- había aprendido a quererlo con el paso del tiempo, y la prueba de ello era su otro gran amor, Akari, la hija que tuvo con este._

_Si Tsubasa fue su salvación, Akari sin duda alguna fue su luz…al igual que con Tsubasa, su hija guardaba un enorme parecido con su padre, con Neji, tenia el cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, el cual llevaba siempre atado en una larga trenza, sus ojos de aquel extraño perla que los Hyuuga poseían, y piel marfilada, lo único que Naruto encontraba de él, era su personalidad, Akari tenia el mismo carácter impulsivo, terco y revoltoso que Naruto, salvo por que era un poco, no demasiado, pero algo arrogante, y llegaba a creerse superior a los demás, y lo peor es que tenia razones para serlo._

_Naruto aun recordaba cuando le reprocho a Neji el que su hija, hubiese golpeado a un chico en la academia después de gritarle que era inferior, a lo que Neji tan solo se limito a decir, "Tiene por que serlo, es mejor", el rubio supo que aquello era caso perdido._

_Muchas veces se preguntaba si había algo mal en sus genes, ya que sus hijos poco tenían de él, eso si, ambos tenían chakra de naturaleza viento, de hecho Akari manejaba los mismos elementos que el Agua y Viento._

Regreso a la realidad y dejo de lado sus cavilaciones, en cuanto sintió la presencia de su entrañable amiga Sakura, ¡Ojala hubiese seguido enamorado de ella!, le habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento a ambos, lastima que las cosas nunca salgan como las pedimos.

-¿No piensas entrar…?-dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, y llevando en brazos a la pequeña Misaki, la hija de dos años de Sai y ella.

La niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era tan pálida como su padre, era risueña, pero Naruto esperaba que en verdad no heredara el temperamento de Sakura, si dejabas que apretara alguno de tus dedos, podías percatarte que seria fuerte, muy fuerte.

Él le sonrío y tomo a la pequeña en brazos, ya que esta al verle se movió inquieta y no dudo es extender sus pequeños brazos hacia el Hokage…-Si, tan solo quise estar un momento aquí-

Ella asintió, al tiempo de verle jugar con la pequeña y no cabía duda, que Naruto era un gran padre, mas no se arrepentía a pesar de todo, Sai era una gran persona, y le amaba como era, con todo y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, y es que a pesar del tiempo Sai seguía siendo…Sai.

Durante todo ese tiempo, todos habían cambiado, habían madurado tal vez obligados por las circunstancias que de alguna u otra manera fueron de ayuda, Naruto era más sabio, y mas templado, aunque con gusto podía ver que seguía siendo el mismo rubio revoltoso, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

Y ella…era una kunoichi reconocida, había superado a su maestra quien solía tomarse largas vacaciones, y se había encargado de un grupo de Gennin, quienes acaban de pasar su examen como Chunnin, a partir de ahora no seria su maestra, y eso ciertamente le ponía un poco melancólica.

No demoraron demasiado y decidieron entrar, en cuanto le vio entrar Akari corrió hacia su padre, y dio un salto hacia el rubio, quien le recibió de brazos abiertos…

Neji llego a su lado, segundos depuse y le saludo con un corto beso en los labios, alejándose al instante y quedando a una prudente distancia, Tsubasa en cambio tan solo le miro, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

La reunión fue bastante alegre, y en cierto modo relajante, entre las alegres risas de los pequeños ahí presentes, la vivacidad de Akari, las amenas charlas con sus amigos.

Naruto podía decir complacido que era feliz, todos lo eran…

Sai y Sakura habían terminado juntos, y tenían dos hijos, el pequeño Daichi de 9 años, y Misaki de 2.

Chouji e Ino, tenian a la pequeña Saki de 10 años.

Kiba y Hinata, tenian al inquieto Ryusie de 11 años, y la bella Mio de 4.

Y por ultimo Lee y Ten Ten, tenian a Kento de 10.

Todos o casi todos sus amigos, estaban casados y tenían hijos, algunos aun seguían solteros aunque Naruto sospechaba que no por mucho.

Todo parecía tranquilo, y tan en paz que nada le perturbaría, pero siempre existe una sombra, y Naruto era conciente que él cargaba con un gran secreto, el cual esperaba que nunca se supiera, mas sin embargo algo le decía que no esperara mucho, por que tarde o temprano todo siempre sale a la luz…

********************************************

Esa mañana el Rokudaime Hokage se sentía anormalmente inquieto, recién los Kages se había retirado a sus respectivas aldeas, y él había encargado a tres equipos de Jounnin el resguardo de los mismo, entre ellos iba el equipo de Tsubasa su hijo mayor.

En plena madrugada había despertado gritando y sudando, una pesadilla le había aquejado, Neji a su lado le pregunto que sucedía, pero él tratando de no preocuparle le había dicho tan solo que había tenido una pesadilla, nada importante no creyéndole del todo, el castaño accedió a volver a dormir, en parte por que se hallaba bastante cansado, los días pasados con los exámenes de ascenso, y la visita de los Kages, todo en Konoha había sido revolucionario.

Y a pesar del cansancio que le confería, el rubio no pudo volver a dormir, ante el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, donde un par de ojos rojos le perseguían, un par de ojos que él conocía perfectamente…

El Sharingan.

Naruto jamás le mintió a Tsubasa, su hijo era conciente que Neji no era su verdadero padre, y también sabia que era un Uchiha; finalmente se había visto obligado a confesarlo cuando descubrió que su hijo había heredado el Sharingan, cuando el entonces pequeño Tsubasa le había cuestionado sobre su padre, Naruto le dijo que había muerto.

Para Tsubasa su padre había muerto protegiendo a su Oto-chan, desconocía el nombre, puesto que Naruto se había negado a dárselo, Naruto sabia que estaba mal mentir pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, lo hacia por proteger a su hijo, había tratado de enterrar todo recuerdo de Sasuke, incluso junto con Kakashi y Sakura, fingieron la muerte del Uchiha, ante el mundo Uchiha Sasuke había muerto.

Él sabia que aquello era mentira, por ello había prohibido a Tsubasa que utilizara sus ojos a menos que fuese muy necesario, sabia que si Sasuke le veía, se llevaría tremenda impresión, o al menos él lo haría de ver a alguien tan parecido a si mismo, aun así no podría sospechar del todo, pero si descubría que tenia el sharingan, entonces si…todo se iría abajo.

¿Por qué no lo busco y le dijo la verdad?, por que el mismo Sasuke se lo había pedido, por que aun tenia grabado en la mente, la amargura con la Sasuke le había hablado de lo sucedido con su clan, y de la determinación cuando le dijo que no deseaba renacer el clan, los Uchiha no merecían vivir.

¿Y si le mataba?, Naruto sabia que cabía esa posibilidad, ya no era el mismo ingenuo que pensaba que Sasuke se ablandaría, y lloraría abrazando a su hijo, ni nada por el estilo, el Uchiha no era así, no tenia idea de que es lo que haría, pero honestamente no deseaba averiguarlo.

Por supuesto el que Tsubasa acatara su decisión fue difícil, ¿Para que tener un gran poder si no lo puedes utilizar?, le había dicho un adolescente Tsubasa, quien gracias al entrenamiento de Kakashi, había mejorado en el manejo del Sharingan; pero después de una larga –muy larga- conversación el chico había accedido, a regañadientes.

Lo cierto es que, el hecho de recordar todo aquello en estos momentos, no hacia mas que aumentar su preocupación.

******************************************

Tsubasa era un chico de carácter calmado y serio, no solía hablar demasiado, respetaba a sus padres, y en ocasiones solía rayar en la arrogancia y la petulancia, aquello podía resultar chocante, pero siendo el genio que era, podía darse ese lujo y más.

Era atractivo –mucho, si le preguntaban a muchas de las chicas de Konoha- e inteligente, sin embargo no solía relacionarse demasiado con las personas, salvo aquellos que eran cercanos.

Como líder de su equipo se preocupaba de la seguridad de sus compañeros, y de que las misiones encomendadas se llevasen a cabo sin inconvenientes.

Se le había asignado la custodia de los Kages, a su respectivas aldeas y él, no estaba dispuesto a fallar en esa misión, y lo estaba demostrando al resguardarlos del reciente ataque recibido.

Era conciente que recibirían mas de un ataque aun cuando hubiesen enviado un señuelo anteriormente, sin embargo el de estos momentos, se le estaba complicando demasiado.

Varios ninjas, cuya procedencia se desconocía, les estaban atacando eran buenos, aunque no tanto como él, el problema radicaba en que los superaban por número, eran demasiados.

Las cosas parecían ponerse a su favor, pero ocurrió un descuido, uno que de no ser por el shinobi enmascarado que aparecía, hubiese sido fatal, el Otokage había estado a punto de ser asesinado.

Finalmente al ver a más shinobis, los atacantes decidieron retirarse…

-¡Kuso…!-bufo molesto el Uzumaki, se le habían escapado, podría seguirles pero lo primordial era la seguridad de los Kages, se conformarían con interrogar al shinobi que habían logrado capturar.

-¿Quién esta a cargo de la misión…?-pregunto con autoridad una grave voz, Tsubasa giro para mirar a quien había hablado, topándose con el misterioso hombre enmascarado, un ANBU supuso.

-Yo…-dijo sin titubear, Tsubasa era conciente que aquel hombre le escrutaba con la mirada, podía sentir la intensa mirada detrás de aquella mascara, buscando intimidarle.

-¿Un niño…?-dijo con cierta incredulidad aquel hombre, Tsubasa arrugo el ceño, podría ser joven pero no era un inexperto, ¡Por kami!, era capitán ANBU.

-No soy un niño-

El otro hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido, y se giro hacia el Otokage, quien le miraba ¿Con respeto?, ¿Cómo podía ser?, el ojiazul quiso pensar que eran alucinaciones suyas, ¿Cómo un Kage podría mirar a alguien inferior a si, con respeto?, nunca.

-A partir de ahora nos haremos cargo de la seguridad del Otokage, ustedes pueden seguir su camino-

Tsubasa apretó los puños, ¿¡Quien se creía aquel sujeto para darle ordenes!?, aun así inspiro profundo, y con una recuperada calma –que en verdad no sentía- se dirigió a aquel sujeto, de manera cortes- es nuestro deber escoltarle hasta su aldea.

-Si, ya vimos lo bien que lo han hecho…-dijo una voz femenina, que al azabache le irrito.

-Karin, cállate…-ordeno el hombre que parecía ser el líder, y al cual la mujer obedecía sin chistar.

Se giro, y sin decir nada se fue junto con sus acompañantes, y el Otokage quien se disculpo, diciendo que era su grupo especial de seguridad.

Tsubasa tenia unos enormes deseos de romperle la cara a ese sujeto, y no sabia el por que, a penas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, y le había irritado.

Mei le hizo la seña de que debían continuar y así lo hizo, a lo largo de su camino tuvieron enfrentamientos menores, pero nada con lo que no pudiesen cargar, sin embargo la mente del azabache seguía fija en aquel encuentro, sentía una inexplicable curiosidad por saber quien era aquel hombre, y no sabia el por que.

***************************************************

Una vez llegado a su habitación, pudo despejarse de la mascara de ANBU que solía portar cada vez que salía de Otogakure, al despojarse de ella, el maduro y atractivo rostro de Sasuke Uchiha quedo al descubierto.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en aquel sofá que tenía en su habitación y recargo su cabeza en el respaldar, dejando que esta colgara un poco, y acto seguido se llevo una mano con la cual cubrió sus ojos.

Ciertamente había tenido un encuentro desconcertante…

En días pasados se había percatado de que vigilaban los alrededores de Otogakure, eran insectos, pero insectos muy escurridizos, no sabia que planeaban pero suponía que no era nada bueno, por ello espero el regreso de Otokage, en las cercanías, preparándose por si había algún ataque.

No se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a Konoha ni de broma, era mas que conciente que no podía si quiera poner un pie en los alrededores, arrastraba demasiados fantasmas, sin contar que se supone que el estaba muerto.

No le sorprendió aquella decisión de hecho la esperaba, había decidido dejar de lado todo su pasado, y aunque no era nada fácil, al menos había cumplido su promesa, se había mantenido alejado de el.

Por su propio bien y el de Naruto, se había mantenido alejado de su vida y todo lo que aconteciera en ella, salvo por la noticia cuando fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage, nada más.

Aun recordaba la pequeña sonrisa que se instalo en sus labios al saberlo, finalmente el dobe lo había logrado, y aunque eso significara que lo había dejado atrás, y aquello dolía, era lo mejor, era lo que había esperado.

Sin embargo su desconcierto se debía a aquel joven ninja de Konoha, cuando supo que algunos ninjas de Konoha serian los encargados de custodias a los Kages, había decidido mantenerse oculto, pero aquel ataque había requerido su intervención, y cuando vio a aquel chico…

De no haber sido Sasuke Uchiha seguramente se habría golpeado para estar seguro que aquello era real, aquel chico era idéntico a él, bueno casi idéntico, ya que llevaba el cabello largo lo cual, por unos segundos le hizo recordar a Itachi, pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos si que fue lo que mas le impresiono…eran los ojos de Naruto, el mismo azul, la misma intensidad cuando miraban, exceptuando claro que los de Naruto simulaban un día asoleado, y los del chico un mar en calma, frío…

Pero eran los mismos, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?, no lo sabia, y de no ser por que era algo imposible, podría jurar que aquel chico era…no, imposible aquello NO podía suceder, simplemente no era posible.

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento, y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio de madera que tenia en su dormitorio, saco una pequeña llave plateada que colgaba de su cuello, y abrió el ultimo cajón de aquel mueble, y saco un objeto, un objeto que se notaba dañado, y algo viejo, como si hubiese sido arrugado y desarrugado varias veces…

Ahí entre sus manos sostenía la foto del equipo siete, aquella que se había llevado cuando se marcho de Konoha por segunda ocasión; cuando había dejado lo ultimo que le quedaba de corazón, en la habitación del rubio.

Muchas veces había estado a punto de tirarla, no sabía por que la conservaba, algo le impedía deshacerse de ella…

-Los mismos ojos…-murmuro… sin despegar la vista de aquella foto, mas específicamente de aquel rubio…

-Naruto-

_CONTINUARA…_

****************************************

Hola gente ^^, woaa lista la segunda actualización no he tardado nada, bueno comparado a lo que suelo tardar XD…

Bueno veamos, como se habrán dado cuenta me di un salto de 15 años, digo si Kishi puede darse uno de 3 para Shippuden, ¿Por qué yo no puedo darme uno? XD, nah, mentira es que la historia fue planeada así desde el principio…

Como se habrán dado cuenta, a lo largo de los capítulos iremos viendo que sucedió en esos 15 años, digo no los dejare con las lagunas…

Sobre Neji, también iremos viendo como se dio la relación con Naruto, y es que si bien en este capitulo no interactuó mucho, lo hará para los siguientes… y no, Naruto no esta con él por lastima, ni nada por el estilo, si no por que le quiere de verdad, digo Akari no esta ahí por obra del espíritu santo…o del Hokage XD.

Dejo los sentimientos de Naruto por Sasuke, en el aire pero ya se ira viendo, XD todo se ira viendo, pero a pesar de eso no será un fic largo, si no corto, como todos los míos, los prefiero así, o se me van las ideas e inspiración y al rato estará como "El vació de mi corazón", el pobre lleva 5 años y no lo termino u.u…, pero eso no le sucederá a Herencia de sangre, palabra de bicha vampichosa =D…

Tsubasa y Sasuke, como vimos se han encontrado pero aun no saben nada de nada, en el capitulo que sigue habrá mas de ello, y también de que ha sido de Sasuke en esos años.

Creo que es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, agradezco de sobremanera todos los maravillosos reviews que me dejaron, que como dije seran contestados, todos en mi livejournal…

Saludos…

P.D. Todos los nombres que puse tienen un significado que, pondré mas adelante en mi perfil por si quieren saber, solo les puedo decir que Tsubasa--significa Ala, Salvar…y Naruto le puso así, por que el le salvo de caer en la oscuridad.

Akari- Luz, luz roja--- no fue por nada en especial, pero cuando imagine a la hija de Neji y Naruto, pues le vi cara de Akari XD…solo eso.


	3. Pasado y Presente,

**Titulo**: _Herencia de Sangre_

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru, NejiNaru…otras que se mencionaran_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, (si nada de esto os gusta, entonces evitense la molestia de leer), el fic contendrá spoilers del manga, no serán muchos pero quedan advertidos._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

**Herencia de Sangre**

**Capitulo III – Pasado y Presente,… los destinos que se entrelazan inevitablemente…**

*******************************************

Nunca desde que Akari tenía memoria, su casa había estado tan silenciosa a la hora de la cena, normalmente ella y su Oto-chan solían charlar amenamente, incluso su Oto-san y su Nii-san, solían intervenir de vez en cuando, sin embargo en esta ocasión la mesa estaba tan silenciosa que provocaba un aspecto lúgubre que le causaba escalofríos.

Su rubio padre mantenía su mirada perdida en algún punto específico y no lo despegaba de ahí, como si la mesa frente a él fuese de lo más interesante, por su parte su Oto-san, miraba por ratos a su Oto-chan, y al baka de su hermano, sin decidir a quien prestar más atención.

Su hermano por su parte parecía ausente, incluso había logrado atraparle desprevenido, el corte en la mejilla derecha era prueba de ello, el muy idiota no había logrado esquivar la shurinken que ella le había enviado, y si bien se sintió culpable al ver la sangre en el rostro de su hermano, después se enfureció, Tsubasa jamás hubiese permitido algo así, ¿Y que hizo?, la observo para después salir como si nada, sus padres la regañaron por semejante acto, pero ellos solían jugar así, y jamás se había herido de verdad.

Su hermano estaba distraído y no era normal, incluso podría jurar escucharle gruñir de vez en cuando, según había escuchado la ultima misión que le fue asignada no había salido del todo bien, y en parte entendía un poco la irritación de su hermano mayor, Tsubasa era demasiado perfeccionista, aun así no terminaba de explicar del todo su comportamiento.

A pesar de estar acompañada se sentía sola, y nada asustaba más a la castaña que la soledad.

-¡BASTA ES SUFICIENTE!...-dijo parándose de manera brusca y golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos, los otros ocupantes de la mesa le miraron de manera perpleja, como si recién despertaran de un trance o algo similar…-No se que es lo que suceda con ustedes, pero hablen digan algo, peleen si quieren pero dejen de estar así como… como muertos…-dijo en un susurro.

Sabia que tal vez había exagerado pero en verdad necesitaba escuchar algo…lo que sea.

-Akari…-la calmada voz de su rubio padre le hizo mirarle reflejándose en aquellos ojos azules, que tanto le gustaban y que solía envidiar de su hermano mayor…-Lamento si te asuste, es solo que se me han complicado algunos asuntos referentes a la aldea, nada importante, pero que me han mantenido un tanto distante, lo siento…-dijo regalando una de aquellas sonrisas tranquilizadoras, aun así Akari pudo apreciar el cansado rostro de su Oto-chan, unas ligeras ojeras se hacían presente bajos ojos, y que demostraban lo poco o nada que su padre tenia que estar durmiendo.

Por su parte Neji se levanto de su asiento y acercándose a ella le puso una mano sobre la cabeza…-Esas no son formas de comportarse en la mesa jovencita, sin embargo por esta vez lo dejare pasar y sobre lo otro, bueno debes entender que cada uno como persona tiene asuntos diferentes, y por lo tanto no siempre podemos estar pendientes de ti, mas eso no significa que no nos importes-

La castaña cerro los ojo con fuerza, cada vez que su Oto-san le regañaba o le hablaba de aquella manera le hacia sentir como una pequeña niña berrinchuda, y si bien puede que aquello fuese un poco cierto, en verdad estaba preocupada por que sentía que algo sucedía, no sabia explicarlo pero era algo que estaba ahí en su pecho.

-Baka…-la grave voz de su hermano le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, y fijar su atención en el blanco rostro del pelinegro…-Yo solo estoy un poco irritado por lo que paso en la misión pasada, es todo ya se me pasara y sobre esto…-dijo señalando el corte…-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa debí esquivarla pero ni creas que volverá a suceder, y cuida tus espaldas enana por que la próxima herida serás tu…-dijo con superioridad, ganándose una mirada de reproche de sus padres pero una sonrisa de la castaña. Sí, puede que finalmente su familia siguiese siendo la misma.

************************************************

Naruto se hallaba sentado en la orilla de la cama revisando, unos papeles.

Akari después del episodio de la cena se había ido a dormir más animada, por su parte Tsubasa se fue a su habitación después de despedirse de ellos, Neji le siguió pues deseaba tener una larga platica con el mayor de sus hijos, él se había disculpado alegando que tenia trabajo y que estaba cansado.

Si bien aquello era cierto, la verdad es que deseaba agotarse lo más que le fuese posible, tenía la esperanza de que, estando lo suficiente cansado podría al fin conciliar el sueño por toda la noche.

Hacia varios días que no podía dormir, y todo por culpa de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que le acechaba una y otra vez, aquella donde unos ojos rojos como la sangre le perseguían.

Eso le turbaba y bastante, hacia mucho que había dejado de soñar con ello, por que si, aquellos sueños le había perseguido poco después que _él_ se fuera, aquellos donde el que le perseguía con aquellos ojos era él, y donde terminaba cayendo en un profundo agujero negro, del que no quería salir.

Pero aquello había terminado con lo de Tsubasa, en aquel tiempo estaba mas concentrado no solo en olvidar, si no en luchar por su vida y la del ser que se gestaba en su interior que, los sueños pasaron de segundo plano, a ser nada importante.

Por eso le extrañaba que aquello volviese justo ahora, ¿Por qué…?

Era la señal de que algo estaba por suceder, ¿Acaso era…?

No, no quería pensar en ello, eso no podía suceder, NO tenia que suceder, aquel hombre había decidió alejarse de su vida, y mas le valía mantenerse ahí, _él_ lo había prometido.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la llegada de Neji, su esposo entraba con su acostumbrada calma en la habitación, al parecer la platica con Tsubasa había dado buenos frutos, lo podía deducir por la pequeña muestra de satisfacción que el Hyuuga llevaba en su rostro, si bien no era alguien muy expresivo, había aprendido a conocedor y a leer sus expresiones, gracias al tiempo que llevaban juntos, como le había sucedido con é_l_…

¡Maldición!, Naruto tenia deseos de darse un buen par de golpes en contra de la pared, a ver si así se le acomodaban las ideas, ¡Como era posible que pensara en é_l_!, se supone que aquello era parte del pasado, debía olvidarlo, desterrarlo, tal y como se lo había pedido…

-¿Naruto sucede algo…?-la voz del castaño le detuvo de sus intenciones agresivas, sus azules pupilas enfocaron al hombre con el que llevaba conviviendo once años…

Once años ya… hacia tanto tiempo…

Neji tenia la parte del torso descubierta, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado cuerpo, sus manos se hallaban dentro del armario de madera que se estaba ubicado en la parte izquierda de la habitación que compartían, se encontraba –dedujo- sacando su pijama para cambiarse.

Sin embargo debió percatarse de sus extraños gestos, por ello había elaborado aquella pregunta, así que sonriendo despreocupadamente, llevo una mano tras su nuca y se rasco en aquel gesto tan suyo, que aun conservaba a pesar de los años…

-Si, no te preocupes-

Neji suspiro, y sin cambiarse se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado del Hokage, mirándole con un gesto de preocupación, que muy pocas personas eran capaz de provocar en el castaño…-Son las pesadillas que tienes, ¿no es cierto?-

Naruto hubiese querido negarlo, pero era lógico que Neji se diera cuenta, si se tomaba en cuenta que dormían en la misma cama, y el solía despertar gritando como loco…-¿Por qué no me cuentas?, puede que si lo haces, te ayude al menos a sentirte mejor, ¿No crees?-

El rubio lo sopeso por unos momentos, no es que no confiara en Neji, de ser así jamás se hubiese relacionado con él, es simplemente que no sabia como lo tomaría, el tema de Sasuke era por bien de ambos un tabú, a él le hacia daño, y sabia que sin querer aquello también hería a Neji.

Y era comprensible, para Neji recordar aquellos tormentosos momentos que le toco vivir al lado del rubio le provocaron un enorme desprecio por el Uchiha, lo que aumento cuando sus sentimientos por el rubio evolucionaron de una buena amistad… en algo mas.

Él, era el único a parte de Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Naruto que sabían que el Uchiha aun estaba vivo, negar que en alguna ocasión pensó en buscarlo y matarle, seria mentir, pero nunca lo hizo por que sabia que era algo que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Naruto jamás le perdonaría, y por que a pesar de todo finalmente el Uchiha había servido para algo, dar vida a Tsubasa, una de las personas que mas le importaban.

El ojiazul finalmente accedió…-Es… no se como explicarlo, es algo extraño pero me veo a mi mismo corriendo por un enorme pasillo oscuro, de momento no distingo que es lo que me persigue, hasta que tropiezo, y al girar miro a mi perseguidor, un…par de ojos rojos como la sangre, fríos, crueles, el Sharingan-

Las pupilas azules de Naruto buscaron las mas claras de su esposo, en busca de su reacción, Neji no sabia que pensar o sentir, era claro a quien pertenecían esos ojos, no necesitaba escuchar el nombre pues lo conocía perfectamente, sin embargo se tranquilizo, tenia que haber una razón por que la que su rubio esposo despertase tan atormentado…-¿Y no ocurre algo mas?-

-No, cuando al fin parecen alcanzarme, es cuando despierto gritando-

-Entiendo, puede que aquel sueño este reflejando algo que te atormente o preocupe-

-Bueno, por alguna razón que desconozco después de los exámenes Chunnin he tenido una especie de mal presentimiento, no se a que se deba pero no me ha abandonado-

-¿Piensas que Uchiha pueda regresar?-

Si bien Neji parecía calmado al decir aquello, Naruto sabia que estaba todo menos eso, y también maldijo a su cuerpo por temblar de aquella forma ante la simple mención de su nombre…-No-…dijo con seriedad…-Dijo que jamás lo haría, y se que cumplirá su palabra-

-Entonces supongo que no habrá de que preocuparse…-dijo mas para tranquilizar al rubio que así mismo.

-Tienes razón, deben ser tonterías mías estoy seguro que pronto se me pasara…-y poniendo aquella sonrisa tan suya, Neji no pudo evitar contagiarse y atraer al Hokage hacia si, y darle un calido beso en los labios que fue bien recibido.

Sí, seguramente aquello no era nada y no pasaría nada malo… era lo que las dos personas que ocupaban aquella habitación se obligaban a pensar, sí, nada podía romper aquella pacifica calma.

**********************************************

_A sus 17 años Naruto Uzumaki, era un Ninja joven, fuerte, y también padre soltero, y no, no se debía a que hubiese embarazado a alguna chica, y esta le hubiese dejado de buenas a primeras a su hijo y lo hubiese abandonado, no, en realidad el había sido el embarazado, aunque ciertamente si había sido abandonado._

_En su estado actual en lo menos que pensaba era en romance, por eso le sorprendía que algunas y algunos se hubiesen aventurado a confesarle sus sentimientos, tener que rechazarles, sobre todo a aquellos a quienes apreciaba y consideraba buenos amigos, no era fácil, pero era lo mejor, nadie merecía a un cascaron vacío, como solía auto-denominarse así mismo.._

_Sin embargo jamás, en la vida le paso que él, Neji Hyuuga fuese una de esas personas, ciertamente la confesión del castaño le desubico, y el beso que le robo segundos después aun mas._

_Lo separo de si, de la forma más cordial que pudo para mirarle a los ojos y decirle…-Neji, lo siento, tú en verdad me agradas pero no de esa forma, yo no estoy listo para empezar una relación de ese tipo…-dijo de manera calmada…_

_-Es por que aun amas a Uchiha-…aquello no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación_

_-En parte, pero también yo…tu mereces algo mejor…-podía sonar a excusa tonta, pero era real…_

_-Esto no tiene que ver con lo que merezca, si no que solo tú me haces sentir esto-_

_Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabia bien que del todo decir, pensó en preparar un buen argumento pero la siguientes palabras del Hyuuga le desconcertaron…-Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero puedes llegar a sentirlo…-sonrío. Sí, Hyuuga Neji ¡Sonrío!_

_El futuro Hokage, abrió la boca — de nuevo — para intentar decir algo pero no podía, es que…¿¡Desde cuando Neji, había dejado de ser aquel chico que creía que el destino estaba decidido, y se había vuelto de pronto alguien que creía que se podía cambiar!?_

_Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, el castaño respondió — aun sonriendo — Alguien alguna vez me mostró, que el destino no esta escrito y que es uno, con sus propias manos quien debe forjarlo…-y sin decir más se fue, dejando a un Naruto completamente desconcertado._

_**********************************************_

Después de su conversación con su Oto-san, Tsubasa Uzumaki se sentía mas tranquilo, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba se había extralimitado, había sido absurdo e idiota.

Si, era la primera vez que fallaba en una misión, y si bien se sentía irritado por eso, sabia que el trasfondo de aquello se debía a aquel sujeto desagradable, con el que había tenido la desfortuna de toparse.

De alguna manera le había hecho sentir inferior, y si había algo que detestaba mas que las cosas amargas —Tsubasa tenia una insana obsesión con las cosas dulces — era sentirse inferior a alguien.

Ni siquiera se había mostrado del todo poderoso, y aun así no pudo evitar pensar que le trataba de aquella forma, pero su padre tenia razón, debía olvidarlo y concentrarse en sus deberes como Ninja, en entrenar y volverse mas fuerte, debía olvidar a aquel sujeto finalmente no volvería a verlo.

Aun así, la curiosidad por saber quien era aun seguía latente…

*********************************************

La curiosidad mato al gato, y ese dicho bien pudo aplicarse a él.

En mala hora decidió averiguar sobre aquel Ninja de Konoha con el que se había topado.

Debió escuchar a su conciencia cuando le advirtió que no lo hiciera, ahora no sabia como manejar aquella sensación de rabia que le embargaba.

Su mente se burlaba de él diciendo, _"No pregonas que Sasuke Uchiha no tiene sentimientos"_, si se supone, llevaba ya años siendo experto en eso, y sin embargo, había cosas que solían escaparse de si.

¡Al diablo!, estaba solo y era libre de romper lo que se le pegara la gana, finalmente era su cuarto, y aquellas eran sus cosas.

Mas sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer algo similar, tan solo se dejo caer en la cama mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Tomo los papeles arrugados que se hallaban en su puño — producto de su furia descargada al leer el contenido — y los desarrugo para volver a leerlos.

Era un informe, el informe que había pedido sobre aquel Ninja de Konoha…Tsubasa Uzumaki se podía leer ahí.

Al principio cuando leyó el nombre, pensó que tal vez el efecto del Mangekyou Sharingan era cada vez mayor, y su ceguera se hacia mayor aun cuando, no solía utilizar aquellos ojos malditos que había heredado después de la muerte de Itachi.

Pero no, efectivamente aquel chico se llamaba así, Tsubasa Uzumaki, llego a la conclusión que Naruto se había casado y había tenido un hijo.

Y si dijera que no sintió nada seria mentir, le dolió, saber que él había superado lo suyo y se había casado con una chica, era sin importar lo que dijeran, sumamente doloroso.

Sin embargo en cuanto termino de leer supo que no era así, si efectivamente Naruto se había casado, no con Sakura — como llego a suponer al principio —, ni con Ino, mucho menos Hinata, ni ninguna otra chica de la aldea, no, si no con un chico, y no cualquier chico si no con Neji Hyuuga.

¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?, y no solo eso tenían dos hijos, el chico mayor de quince años, y la menor de once.

Estupido Naruto, ni bien se había ido, cuando ya tenia al Hyuuga consolándole en la cama, y eso que le había dicho que le amaba.

Valla forma de amar tenia el Uzumaki.

"_Tu lo dejaste"_…le recordó su conciencia…

-Si pero, lo hice por su bien…-le contesto

"_Le pediste que te olvidara, que hiciera su vida, y él lo hizo, tu se lo pediste así"_

-Aun así yo… ¡Maldición!, pensé que esperaría más tiempo-

"_Oh, pero ¿No estas siendo egoísta?, dijiste que no lo serias mas con él, además que importa el tiempo, se honesto contigo y acéptalo, pasara el tiempo que pasara te sentirías de la misma forma, no soportas saber que alguien a parte de ti le ha tocado, ¿No es así?"_

-¡Cállate!, además finalmente soy Sasuke Uchiha, y si me place ser egoísta lo seré-

"_Idiota"_

Le dijo su mente y el mismo se sintió así, por que estaba hablando ¡Con el mismo!, una risa desquiciada se hizo presente en su rostro, era verdad lo que Suigetsu le había dicho, comenzaba a enloquecer.

Después de unos segundos de reír como un idiota desquiciado, regreso su mirada al techo de su habitación…

Naruto y Neji casados…procesar aquello aun le costaba; y encima con dos hijos — adoptados suponía, ya que era imposible que fueran propios, ambos eran hombres —

Se sentía traicionado, si de acuerdo, él se fue y fue él quien le traiciono primero, pero no podía evitarlo, es lo que sentía.

Y decían que el amor no despertaba sentimientos negativos, claro que lo hacia, podía despertar, obsesión, celos, ira, egoísmo, y ¿Por qué diablos no…? odio.

El amor a veces también genera odio, y él era ya alguien bastante acostumbrado a sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Odiaba a los bastardos hijos de Naruto, la hija que no conocía, y el adolescente con aquellos ojos azules.

Odiaba al Hyuuga, por atreverse a tocar algo que era de su propiedad.

Y odiaba a Naruto, por que le había hecho caso, y lo había olvidado.

Y lo que deseaba era verlos muertos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

***********************************************

_¿Era ese sentimiento lo que llamaban felicidad?, por que si así era sin duda alguna el se hallaba en ese estado de éxtasis._

_Después de cuatro años de rechazos, de excusas, y sin embargo a pesar de ello de estar tan cerca, todo su esfuerzo rendía frutos._

_¿Era normal aquella sensación de sentir como tu pecho quiere explotar?, o que de pronto te sientas grande, poderoso, como si fueses capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, por que en aquel momento en que Naruto al fin le aceptaba es como se sentía._

_Y ahora cuando escuchaba las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír, no sabia como reaccionar, toda frase parecía haberse ido de su boca, y su cerebro embotado, no era de mucha ayuda tampoco._

_El rubio nervioso al ver la nula actividad en su compañero se puso nervioso…-Eh bien eso era todo, solo quería que lo supieras, entonces me iré…- dijo y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para irse, solo ahí al ver la espalda de Uzumaki alejarse nuevamente fue que Neji reacciono…_

_-Espera…-dijo adelantando unos pasos que resonaron por el tatami, y le tomo del brazo, el rubio le miro…-Naruto yo, gracias…-le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solo solía regalarle a él, la cual fue correspondida, ya que a Naruto la actitud del Hyuuga le parecía cómica, era tan raro en el haberse quedado de ese modo…no parecía ser el propio Neji._

_Más no pudo cavilar mucho en ello ya que, en una acción sincronizada se unieran en un beso…_

_**************************************************_

El ataque les había tomado por sorpresa, y si bien Otogakure era una aldea Ninja poderosa — no por nada se había ganado su lugar entre las demás aldeas ninjas — aquel ataque estaba haciendo mella, sobre todo por que desconocían el origen de los shinobis que les atacaban.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía acabando con cuanto rival se le parase enfrente, ciertamente era quien mas rivales vencidos llevaba, algunos vivos, otros muertos, sin embargo cuando aquel sujeto enmascarado al igual que el, se le puso enfrente, el Uchiha supo que no seria un rival común.

Y no se equivocaba, la batalla se había extendido más que con cualquiera de sus rivales anteriores, el constante choque de espadas provocaba que debido a la velocidad en que peleaban, el sonido fuese algo realmente molesto.

A pesar que mantenía el Sharingan activado, y podía leer los movimientos de su oponente, le estaba costando trabajo derrotarle; justo cuando su rival había perdido su espada y el sentía la victoria en sus manos, aquel sujeto en un ágil movimiento logro no solo esquivar el ataque de Kusanagi, si no además, logro rozarle.

El sonido sordo de su mascara al caer, fue lo único que se escucho por aquellos segundos, en que ambos se quedaron prensados de algún modo, sin hacer movimientos, cualquiera paso en falso podría ser letal.

Era conciente que era peligroso exponer su rostro de aquel modo, aun así no dejo que su fría mirada ónice se turbase de algún modo, no podía asegurarlo pero algo le decía que tras aquella mascara, se escondía una sonrisa burlona…-Así que, finalmente estas vivo Uchiha-

Aquella voz no se le hacia conocida en absoluto, pero era seguro que aquel sujeto le conocía…-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?-pregunto con voz grave.

-Digamos que un pajarito me lo contó…-el sujeto río con sorna, y Sasuke se irrito, le mataría sin duda alguna…-Oh, pero por que tan irritado, si esto a penas comienza ku ku ku…-esa risa, Sasuke la había escuchado las suficiente veces para reconocerla, y solo había pertenecido a una persona, sin embargo ese ser se hallaba muerto, ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Quién eres?-

En un rápido movimiento el sujeto se libero, intento atacarle pero el azabache le esquivo, ambos dieron un brinco y pusieron distancia entre ellos, aun así ninguno relajo la postura, nuevamente a su alrededor todo se mantuvo en silencio, el cual solo era roto por los gritos, sonido de choque de metal, y la invocación de jutsus por parte de algún shinobi, Oto comenzaba a tomar el control de la situación…

-Parece que nuestra batalla se tendrá que posponer, pero nos volveremos a ver eso te lo aseguro…-y antes que el Uchiha pudiese hacer algo para retenerlo, el sujeto desapareció en una nube de polvo…

Cuando los heridos, y fallecidos habían sido canalizados a su respectivo lugar, y el orden parecía reinar nuevamente en Otogakure, en la torre del Otokage se llevaba a acabo una reunión de emergencia.

-Son los mismo sujetos que nos atacaron la vez pasada, sin embargo esta vez eran mas y me atrevo a decir que incluso había algunos mas poderosos que la vez anterior…-reflexiono el actual Otokage.

-En cuanto hallamos interrogado a los que logramos capturar, podremos saber mas de ellos y sobre todo averiguar de donde provienen…-Expuso la única mujer allí presente.

-Sin embargo si continúan atacando de este modo, no resistiremos demasiado…-el hombre de extraños cabellos naranjas, dirigió su vista hacia la única persona que no había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaban reunidos, eso provoco que todas las miradas se centraran en el…

-No son sujetos comunes, si no fuera por que se que no es posible, diría que Orochimaru esta detrás de esto-

Los presentes le miraron con horror y estupefacción…-¡Es-Eso es imposible, Sasuke!...-exclamo la chica, si bien con anterioridad era considerada una fiel seguidora del hombre de la lengua bifida, eso fue antes, ahora si aquello remotamente era cierto, tan solo traería problemas, pero… ¡Era imposible, Sasuke le había matado!

-Lo se…-dijo el azabache, todos se sumieron en mutismo hasta que, finalmente aquel que fungía como el mandamás de Oto — aunque aquello solo fuese fachada — decidió hablar

-Creo que es hora de recurrir a Konoha-

Ante aquella frase, la única reacción de los presentes fue nuevamente fijar su mirada en el Uchiha.

*************************************************

_Honestamente no creyó que lo esperarían, pero ahí estaban esperando al que aun consideraban su líder, a penas le vieron ninguno oculto su satisfacción, no paso mucho antes de alejarse con ellos a un destino incierto, o tal vez no tanto…_

_Después de mucho pensarlo decidieron instalarse en Otogakure, finalmente no era una aldea confiable en la que cualquiera entraría._

_Suigetsu había dicho que seguiría con él, por que le convenía…_

_Karin, estaba mas que claro que la pelirroja aunque lo negara fervientemente ante los demás, le seguiría fielmente…_

_Y Juugo, ese era otro que le seguirá sin chistar…_

_Pero lo sorprendente no fue que aquellos le siguieran, oh no, si no que de algún modo el rumor de que estaba en Otogakure se corrió entre aquellos que algunas vez, sirvieron para los experimentos de Orochimaru, mas de uno le estaba agradecido por darles su libertad, y Sasuke no se explicaba por que deseaban estar ahí, en Oto bajo su "Mandato"._

_¿No que deseaban ser libres?, ¿Qué les hacia pensar que él, era mejor que Orochimaru?, bueno al menos no experimentaría con ellos, como le dijo aquel que se había nombrado el portavoz de los demás…Yuuto._

_Sasuke no tenia deseos de tomar el mandato de nada, estaba cansado y su plan era que una vez recuperado, se largaría a vagar…_

_Y entonces se percato de una cosa, ellos al igual que él, eran personas que no tenían hogar, ya sea que hubiese sido destruido, o que los daban por muertos, o que simplemente se habían vuelto seres despreciables, ninguno de ellos tenia un lugar al cual volver, al igual que él…_

_Accedió a su petición pero se mantendría en el anonimato, y cuando el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en Konoha, entendieron el por que…_

_Desde entonces se dedico a crear con ayuda de aquellos seres desgraciados, una aldea lo suficientemente fuerte, para ser considerada una de las principales aldeas shinobi._

_Ganar la confianza de las demás aldeas fue algo sumamente complicado, mas sin embargo gracias al trabajo y al esfuerzo de cada uno de sus habitantes se pudo lograr; ¿Quién pensaría que aquellos que eran considerados por muchos como demonios, debido a su pasado, pudiesen trabajar por un bien común?_

_Durante todos esos años, Sasuke se mantuvo en anonimato y sin buscar enterarse de algo referente a los demás, en especial a cierto rubio de ojos azules._

_Exceptuando cuando la noticia de que Uzumaki Naruto recibía su nombramiento como flamante Hokage de Konohagakure llego a sus oídos, se alegro por él, finalmente el rubio tenia lo que merecía y aquello por lo que había luchado…_

_Le hubiese gustado felicitarlo, pero tenia una promesa que cumplir, por mas que lo deseara jamás volvería a acercársele, y aquello pensaba llevarlo a cabo hasta que la muerte al fin decidiera hacerse presente…_

_****************************************************_

Como padre, Naruto se sentía realmente aliviado de que Tsubasa volviese a ser el mismo cabezota engreído de siempre, ya que aquello significaba que estaba bien, pero como Hokage era irritante tener a un mocoso engreído, alegando por que no le dieses una misión de rango superior al B.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!, puedo con cualquier misión que me pongas enfrente, lo que sucedió en la misión pasada no se volverá a repetir…-por la convicción en sus palabras, el rubio sabia que lo cumpliría…

-No es por eso, es que no hay misiones rango A o S para ti…-dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia…

El azabache estaba por rebatir a su padre, sabia que se estaba comportando como un niño, normalmente hubiese aceptado la misión sin rechistar, aun cuando no fuese de su agrado, y se habría ido sin armar ningún escándalo, pero por alguna razón estaba necesitado de acción, de adrenalina, de sentir el peligro…

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió la discusión, con un "adelante" de parte del Hokage, y la puerta se abrió revelando a Nara Shikamaru, el asistente del Hokage, quien a pesar de entrar con su típico aire de parsimonia, la seriedad de su rostro revelaba que la noticia que llevaba era de gravedad…

-La aldea del sonido solicita nuestra ayuda, han estado recibiendo ataques de ninjas de desconocida procedencia, parece ser que es el mismo grupo que les ataco anteriormente-

Los presentes tornaron sus rostros a unos de completa seriedad, poco después el rubio miro a su hijo, no sabia si estaba en lo correcto, pero la ansiedad en aquellos ojos azules similares a los suyos, le hizo decidir finalmente…-Tsubasa Uzumaki, tu equipo tiene una nueva misión, irán a la aldea del sonido y averiguaran cual es la situación, regresaran con un informe y dependiendo de el, se decidirá que es lo que haremos…-ordeno con autoridad.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama…-dijo el azabache haciendo, una reverencia y desapareciendo de la oficina de su padre, dejando al Hokage y su asistente solos.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que hiciste…?-pregunto el Nara.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que puedo arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado-

Ninguno dijo nada, pero el rubio mas adelante comprobaría cuanta razón tenia al pensar aquello…

_CONTINUARA…_

*****************************************

Hola gente, un nuevo capitulo y nuevamente no he tardado nada… =D, y eso es gracias a que este fic se mantiene calientito y me mantiene a full con la inspiración…

Bien ya han visto mas cosas del pasado, y también de algunas cosillas que sucedieron por ahí, aun falta que ha pasado con algunos otros personajes como Kakashi o Iruka, pero eso se vera en el siguiente…

Si, había dicho que habría otro encuentro entre Tsubasa y Sasuke, pero no pudo ser para este capitulo, será para el otro…

¿Orochimaru? WTF?? Es lo que me dirán, pero no, Tito Orochi no aparecerá, al menos no personalmente, mmm no se si me explico, supongo que lo entenderán a su tiempo, es que si continuo podría spoilear demasiado XD.

En fin las cosas ya toman su rumbo y también, en el próximo sabremos una de las partes que esta detrás del ataque contra Otogakure, no, no son de desconocida procedencia XD.

No tengo mas que comentar, espero nos veamos pronto, saludos enormes, y ya saben los reviews en mi livejournal…

Agradezco sus comentarios, no tiene idea de lo dichosa que me ponen, y a quienes se toman la molestia de leer o agregar a fav, si comentar también se les agradece…

Saludos…

_**Umi la vampichita de choconieve…**_


	4. Sin Mascaras

**Titulo**: _Herencia de Sangre_

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru, NejiNaru…otras que se mencionaran_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, (si nada de esto os gusta, entonces evitense la molestia de leer)._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, no gana nada con ello, mas que la satisfacción de ver enrolados a Sasuke y Naruto._

**Herencia de Sangre**

**Capitulo IV – Sin Mascaras…**

*******************************************

Naruto se hallaba ansioso, hacia una semana que Tsubasa y su equipo habían partido rumbo a Otogakure, y hasta la fecha no habían recibido reporte alguno, eso le preocupaba, tenia unos enormes deseos de mandar a unos refuerzos, de ir el mismo, mas Shikamaru le había pedido prudencia, el consejo no aceptaría enviar ayuda sin analizar la situación, y que él fuese, ni hablar, la negativa seria inmediata, era el Hokage, su deber era permanecer en la villa para resguardarla.

Pero estaba decidido un día mas y no lo pensaría, averiguaría que pasaba así tuviese que enviar un bushin.

*****************************************

Desde su llegada las cosas estaban algo, tensas.

Los embates no parecían disminuir al contrario, incluso ellos tenían que inmiscuirse, las fuerzas de Oto no resistirían por mas tiempo, y cada vez que enviaban un mensajero este aparecía muerto, no había podido comunicarse con Konoha, y eso era frustrante, sabia que su padre tenia que estar mas que alarmado.

En estos momentos se hallaban en calma, Mei se encargaba de curar la herida que tenía en el brazo, producto de su último enfrentamiento - se hallaban en una de las habitaciones de hotel, que estaban reservadas para ellos - mas no era eso lo que le tenía precisamente irritado.

Si no aquel insoportable sujeto, el capitán de shinobi de la villa, según le habían dicho, desconocía su nombre y su rostro – jamás se quitaba la mascara que portaba – mas eso no evitaba que se metiese con el, solía provocarle, ya habían peleado en un par de ocasiones, y de no ser por la intervención de algunos ninjas de Oto, y sus compañeros, las cosas hubiesen pasado a mayores, incluso se había visto tentado a usar el Sharingan, mas había desistido de ello.

No sabia explicarlo, pero parecía que aquel sujeto le odiara, casi podía sentir la rabia hacia su persona bullir del contrario, las veces en que había peleado, podía sentirlo, lo hacia con el deseo de matarlo, a pesar de no ver sus ojos, podía sentirlo cada vez que le miraba, el aura que emanaba de aquel sujeto, era terrorífica, su instinto le gritaba, ¡Peligro!, cada vez que estaba junto de el.

Sacudió la cabeza…

-¿Sucede algo…?-pregunto la de cabellos azabaches

-No es solo, nada olvídalo-

-¿Es el capitán de Oto, no es así…?-el quiso negarlo, mas no pudo, como siempre Mei tenia razón, aquella chica tenia un sorprendente poder para leerlo, ante los demás Tsubasa, era impenetrable, un misterio, mas no para la chica frente a el, no para ella.

-Es que siento como si me odiara, no se por que, en mi vida lo he visto, y sin embargo siento que le conozco-

-Es extraño, jamás hemos visto su rostro-

-Lo se, eso es lo mas confuso-

-Si, solo espero que esta situación acabe pronto, y que Keitaro llegue a Konoha…-el chico asintió ante lo dicho por su compañera.

Se miraron por unos segundos, y sin poderlo evitar sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, una caricia tan conocida para ellos, y que a la vez les causaba la misma emoción, como si fuese la primera vez que la compartían, y cuando el azabache pensaba tirar delicadamente del brazo de su compañera, para que le hiciese compañía en la cama, una explosión corto de improviso el beso, no paso mucho para que alguien tocara a su puerta, ella sonrío condescendiente mientras se ponía de pie, para abrir la puerta.

Tsubasa tan solo suspiro, y comenzó ponerse la parte de arriba de su traje Jounnin, sabia para que les buscaban, un nuevo ataque estaba perpetuándose en la aldea.

-Uzumaki-san, Sarutobi-san, disculpen las molestias pero…-dijo un joven Chunnin con agitación, se trataba del mismo joven que estaba seleccionado para ser su guía por la aldea, mas su discurso fue cortado por el pelinegro.

-Si, lo sabemos en seguida vamos…-el chico tan solo asintió sin preguntar como es que sabían del ataque, y comenzó a caminar con ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del conflicto.

La batalla había comenzado, los ninjas de Oto trataban de defenderse, pero era inevitable, sus fuerzas habían menguado debido a los periódicos ataques, mientras que los atacantes parecían volver con más fuerza, si tan solo pudiesen saber de donde provenían…

A los pocos ninjas que había logrado atrapar, no les había logrado hacer hablar, la mayoría terminaban matándose ellos mismos.

La batalla dio comienzo, y esta vez Oto no parecía tener las cosas muy a favor, lo cual era normal, si las cosas continuaban a ese ritmo…

Tsubasa a penas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque que iba directo a su persona, mas eso no evito que la espada rozara su brazo, abriendo de nuevo la herida que recién, había sido curada…-¡Kuso…!-maldijo, el sujeto frente a el, era un enmascarado, mas no era el capitán de Oto, no este sujeto era diferente, y su aura, era siniestra, demasiado aterradora.

-Valla, valla que interesante…-dijo el enmascarado, y en verdad para el si que lo era, de no ser por el cabello largo, y los ojos azules, podría jurar que la persona frente a él, era Sasuke Uchiha, por supuesto ese era mas joven, pero para la persona detrás de la mascara, era la viva imagen del Sasuke de 15 años que conoció, tantos años atrás…

Tsubasa arrugo el entrecejo, ese sujeto por alguna razón que desconocía le causaba mala espina, no podía describirlo pero después del Capitán de Oto, algo le decía que este podía ser aun mas peligroso, bufo con ironía, al parecer tenia tendencia a tener "problemas", con los enmascarados.

-¿Quién eres…?-pregunto, preparando su kunai, listo para luchar…

-Lo mismo podría preguntar…-dijo con cierto tinte de diversión, en verdad que aquello era sorprendente, ¿Quién era aquelnNinja de Konoha?, ¡oh si!, la bandana que llevaba sobre la frente, era mas que delatadora.

Sasuke Uchiha no era, no solo por el color de los ojos, si no además por que este chico se veía mas joven, y él ya se había topado con el verdadero Sasuke, al que buscaba, al que odiaba, al que deseaba matar.

Mas sin embargo el reto que se le presentaba en frente, era realmente atrayente, el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a decirle quien era, y lo demostró al lanzarse hacia el con kunai en mano intentado herirlo, debía ser muy ingenuo si creía que podría herirlo con algo semejante.

No podía negarlo la batalla se puso muy, pero muy interesante aquel ninja de Konoha no era débil, al contrario era bastante fuerte, y cuando el chico mostró el chidori, no pudo evitarlo, se sorprendió y esto fue aprovechado por el azabache, quien logro herir el brazo izquierdo de su contrincante.

-¿Quién eres…?-pregunto con aun mas curiosidad, ese niño no era Sasuke, eso era definitivo, pero era tan parecido a el, que casi podría jurar que era su hijo, casi por que hasta donde sabia el Uchiha jamás se había relacionado con nadie; la única persona con la que al azabache le podría interesar tener alguna relación, no podía procrear con el, y ya que lo recordaba aquellos ojos azules, se le parecían bastante.

-No creo que sea necesario decir mi nombre-

-Tal vez, pero me recuerdas mucho a un viejo conocido-

Tsubasa frunció en entrecejo, ¿De que hablaba ese sujeto?...

-Podrías ser el, de no ser por tus ojos podría jurar que, no eso es imposible…-negó para si…-Bien esto ha sido entretenido, pero es momento de retirarme…-No era tonto había cumplido con su cometido, no se había topado con quien mas le interesaba, pero ese encuentro con ese chico, había resultado divertido, además podía sentir el chakra del Uchiha acercarse, sabia que le estaba buscando, y a él le hubiese gustado que lo encontrase, mas no era el momento, eran dos contra uno, ya tendría oportunidad de matarle.

-No dejare que escapes…-¡Oh!, y sabia que el chico estaba mas que determinado a hacerlo, el enmascarado hizo un par de sellos, y justo cuando Tsubasa pensaba atacar, se vio a si mismo atrapado por unas serpientes las cuales salieron de la tierra, de no ser por Mei, seguramente el ataque que a continuación el enmascarado lanzo contra el – las manos de su contrincante estaban rodeadas de chakra – seguramente hubiese resultado herido antes de librarse de las serpientes, segundos depues el sujeto desapareció, y con el los ninjas atacantes.

Y su Tsubasa pensaba que había tenido suficiente de sujetos enmascarados, el capitán de Oto le demostró lo contrario, apareciendo de la nada en investigando los restos de las serpientes que se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta el sujeto que las invoco…?-pregunto

-Escapo…-respondió parco el ojiazul.

El otro bufo…-Debí suponerlo, es mas me extraña no verte muerto, no tienes nivel para luchar con él…-y realmente a Sasuke no le hubiese importado que aquel enmascarado con el que había peleado, matase al muchacho, el mismo ardía en deseos de hacerlo, matarlo con sus propias manos, ¿Por qué se detenía?, por que era conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba Oto, habían luchado demasiado por lo que tenían para que se viesen afectados por un deseo egoísta suyo, no que le importase demasiado realmente, pero ya llegaría ese momento, por eso lo provocaba, si el chico iniciaba la pelea el podía alegar que solo se defendía.

-Tu miserable…-apretó los puños, mas se contuvo sabia que aquel sujeto solo buscaba sacarlo de quicio, ¡y bien que lo conseguía!, pero tenia que concentrarse estaban ahí por una misión, y si todo salía bien en unos días regresarían a Konoha, y con suerte no tendría que volver a toparse con ese hombre.

Así que haciendo caso omiso de la provocación se fue en compañía de Mei, entonces Sasuke se quito la mascara, el Sharingan se hallaba reluciendo en sus ojos, mientras la silueta del chico se perdía, ¡Como lo odiaba!, por ser el hijo bastardo de Naruto.

Dejo de verle y presto atención a lo que tenia en las manos, un pedazo de serpiente, frunció el ceño, ese sujeto había aparecido de nuevo, después de su segundo encuentro, había formulado una teoría y si era cierto lo que pensaba, aquel "misterioso enmascarado", era alguien a quien el conocía perfectamente, solo necesitaba pelear una vez mas para confirmarlo ver su rostro, sonrío, lo sabia, la próxima vez que se vieran, averiguaría de quien se trataba.

************************************************

Naruto estaba furioso, no eso era poco en realidad a lo que sentía.

-¡Malditos ancianos…!-vocifero en voz alta, Shikamaru tan solo le observo impasible.

-Naruto, cálmate-

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? Mi hijo esta en peligro, y esos desgraciados tan solo me permiten que le envíe dos equipos de ayuda, y ni siquiera son ANBU-

Hacia pocas horas atrás Keitaro uno de los miembros del equipo de Tsubasa, había llegado a la aldea con las noticias de que la situación en Otogakure era critica, y que si no habían avisado antes se debía a lo difícil que había sido enviar a alguien, Oto estaba sitiado, y ningún ave había podido salir a salvo, por supuesto los alrededores de Oto eran vigilados de modo que no les fuese permitido pedir ayuda, Keitaro había llegado vivo de milagro, de no ser por su excelente capacidad para esconder chakra, y poder camuflajearse, seguramente estaría muerto.

Naruto había pedido al consejo se enviaran diversos equipos de ayuda, mas los ancianos habían pedido cautela, y las cosas no salieron como Naruto las esperaba…

-Tu no puedes ir, no seria correcto, y ni se te ocurra dejar un bushin por que te descubriría-

-Shikamaru-

-Naruto, eres el Hokage debes pensar como tal, ya no se trata solo de tus intereses personales, lo entiendo Tsubasa es tu hijo, pero ahora tu te debes a tu aldea piénsalo; ¿Crees que el tercero estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo estaba en peligro?-

El rubio bajo la cabeza sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón, pero era tan difícil…

-Como sea…-continuo el Nara…-Ya hemos seleccionado a los equipos que irán, el primero será comandado por Kakashi, Sakura, y Sai irán con el, el segundo será comandado por Neji, Lee y Kiba le apoyaran, ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

El ojiazul se desplomo en su asiento, mas seguía en silencio…-Lo tomare como un si, bien te dejare solo…-y salio, en el camino se topo con Neji, quien se dirigía al despacho del Hokage…-Tu visita le hará bien, tranquilízalo y por favor evita que haga una estupidez…-el Hyuuga le miro antes de sonreír.

-Supongo que ya has armado un plan lo bastante bueno para la misión, eso sin contar con lo que tienes en mente para evitar que escape, ¿No es así?-

El Nara sonrío…-Suele ser predecible, aunque debo reconocer que es una suerte que Tsubasa no lleve nada "marcado" que le ayude a hacer "esa técnica"-

-Es verdad, así no podrías evitar su escape-

El otro asintió…-Bien debo retirarme cuando estén listos para partir les diré el plan-

-De acuerdo…-y sin mas el Hyuuga continuo su camino, Shikamaru le miro antes de darse la vuelta…-Tsk que problemático-…murmuro, mientras retomaba su camino.

Cuando Neji entro al despacho, se topo con una imagen que no esperaba, el rubio se hallaba mirando por la ventana, y estaba bastante tranquilo, por un momento sopeso la idea de que se tratase de un bushin, mas lo descarto al mirar el flujo de chakra de la persona frente a él…

-Quita esos ojos que no soy un bushin, a pesar de lo que piensan no soy tan inconciente-

-Lo siento…-dijo el castaño deshaciendo la técnica-Es solo precaución-

El rubio giro para encararlo.-Es solo que, me siento tan impotente, ¡por kami!, jamás creí que ser Hokage fuese tan frustrante, de haberlo sabido mejor me quedaba en el cuerpo ANBU-

-Pero era tu sueño, ¿No es asi…?-dijo sentándose en el mueble que reposaba en aquella habitación.

-Mi sueño…-murmuro perdiéndose en algunos recuerdos, entre ellos el de un niño de cabellos rubios, gritando que se convertiría en Hokage mientras los demás se burlaban, si siempre fue su sueño, mas para nadie era un secreto que lo había dejado de lado, por alcanzar algo mas, aunque ese algo que mas bien era un alguien no permitió que le alcanzase.

Torció la boca en un gesto que demostraba su inconformidad, últimamente pensaba demasiado en él, y eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

Para Neji no paso desapercibido ese gesto…-Te aseguro que Tsubasa esta bien, en dos días le tendrás de vuelta-

Naruto sonrío sintiéndose un poco culpable, no era de Tsubasa de quien se acordaba segundos antes, mas no corrigió al Hyuuga, y caminado hasta el se sentó a su lado…-Lo se confío en ti…-dijo mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Lo traeré de vuelta, lo juro, aunque mi vida se valla en ello…-le tomo la mano y lo atrajo hacia él para envolverle en un abrazo, el Hokage se dejo hacer, y el nudo que venia sintiendo en el estomago se acrecentó aun mas, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que lo abrazara, y no lo dejara ir…

***************************************************

Las cosas se hallaban en relativa calma, durante los dos días anteriores Oto no había recibido ataque alguno, mas Sasuke no se confiaba, sabia que aquello no era otra cosa mas que la calma antes de la tempestad, sus enemigos estaban tramando algo grande, por ello prefería vigilar los alrededores en espera de un nuevo ataque, o de noticias de Konoha, aunque si era honesto, pensaba que el chico que había sido enviado, para estos momentos se hallaba muerto.

Lo mas seguro es que los dos que quedaban, terminaran muertos en alguna de las próximas batallas, Naruto jamás tuvo que haber enviado a ese criajo que tenia por hijo a esa misión.

Pudo percibir unos chakras acercándose a gran velocidad, eran seis personas, pero a dos de ellas las conocía perfectamente, y a los otros los reconocía, tanto que no pudo evitar, que su quijada se tensara, y sus puños se apretaran al grado de hacerle sangrar.

¡Ese bastardo!, ¡Ese Maldito, bastardo infeliz de Neji!, sin poder evitarlo el Sharingan se activo, ¡Quería matarlo, destrozarlo con sus propias manos, verle gritar, suplicar, hasta que ya no pudiese hablar mas!.

Quería hacerlo, pensaba hacerlo, mas para cuando los ninjas de Konoha llegaron ante él, la cabeza fría había vuelto, no era el momento, lo haría, por kami que lo haría, pero todo a su tiempo.

Tal y como había previsto, aquellos ninjas que se hallaban ante él, no eran otros que Kakashi, Sakura, El idiota de su reemplazo, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, ah si Sai, dos idiotas mas Kiba y Lee, y el bastardo de Neji.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha, y hemos sido enviados por el Hokage-

No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, tanto tiempo le habían buscado, si supieran que era él quien se hallaba frente a ellos, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿Le matarían?, el Hyuuga sin duda alguna, tuvo la tentación de quitarse la mascara, y decirles ¡Estoy vivo!, mas se abstuvo de ello…-Les llevare a la torre del Otokage…-dijo con voz ronca, no supo si lo reconocieron, y si lo hicieron lo disimularon muy bien, ya que asintieron y le siguieron.

El misterioso hombre que les conducía causo curiosidad en mas de uno de los ninjas de Konoha, mas ninguno hizo comentario alguno, de hecho el camino hacia la torre del Otokage fue en absoluto silencio.

Una vez en el despacho del Otokage, este les recibió así como también, hizo llamar a Tsubasa y Mei, los dos shinobis que aun permanecían en la aldea.

La reunión fue larga mas no tediosa, ya que los enviados de Konoha, tenían algunas cuestiones que resolver sobre los ataques, además que tenían que ser puestos al día en cuanto a los ataques recibidos, finalmente se les asignaron lugares para quedarse, y fueron enviados a descansar.

Sasuke se mantuvo presente durante todo el tiempo que duro la reunión, mas no hablo salvo lo necesario, una vez terminada esta desapareció…

**************************************************

El Raikage se paseaba con impaciencia dentro de su despacho, esperando a la persona por la que había mandado a llamar, aquello no terminaba de convencerle, no entendía que planeaba ese sujeto, pero comenzaba a pensar que haber confiado en el no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-Kabuto…-llamo, una vez que el mencionado apareció ante el líder de Kumogakure, este le miraba de manera severa, el peligris sabia que la paciencia del hombre no era mucha, mas no tendría mejor aliado que el, o mas correcto seria decir que nadie se adataba mejor a sus planes que el.

-Dígame…-dijo haciendo una reverencia…

-Ya te he dado tiempo suficiente, y la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha no me ha sido entregada, esto comienza a cansarme, no lo entiendo te he dado las facilidades necesarias para aplastar Otogakure y aun no lo has hecho-

-Se han presentados algunos inconvenientes, y aunque ciertamente hemos evitado que la aldea pida ayuda a otras aldeas, eso no ha sido impedimento para que Konoha meta la nariz-

-Konoha…-dijo tensando la mandíbula el Raikage, estaba bastante indignado ante el proceder de la aldea de la hoja, primero habían fingido la muerte del Uchiha y le habían permitido escapar, de no ser por Kabuto seguramente jamás se hubiese enterado de eso, y ahora brindaban ayuda a Oto, al parecer buscaban comenzar una guerra aunque cabía aclara que los ninjas de kumo que eran enviados, no llevaban la bandana representantita de su aldea, por lo tanto no era posible saber su procedencia, era una de las recomendaciones que le había hecho Kabuto…-Es hora de terminar con esto, Kabuto quiero que vallan de nuevo, y esta vez asegúrate de traer la cabeza de Uchiha contigo, o de lo contario te mandare a cortar la tuya esta vez no aceptare un nuevo fracaso.

-Se hará como diga…-dijo el peligris para acto seguido, desaparecer de la presencia del Raikage.

Las cosas estaban marchando como quería, aunque el Raikage comenzaba a convertirse en una molestia, sonrío con ironía aquel idiota creía tener la situación bajo control, claro es lo que el le había hecho creer, mas aquello no era así, era el quien tenia todo bajo su control, pero si terminaba por estorbarle no tendría mas opción que deshacerse del Raikage, antes de lo planeado.

********************************************

Sakura había decidido dar un paseo por la aldea, era la primera vez que pisaba Oto y la verdad no era como la había imaginado, ciertamente era una aldea pequeña, pero era notorio que había progresado bastante, en verdad el Otokage y cada uno de sus habitantes estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Una casa de te bastante llamativa capto su atención, le apeteció tomar una taza y tal vez le llevaría algo a Sai, estaba por entrar cuando al ver una cabellera roja doblar por la esquina contraria de donde se hallaba la casa de te, le hizo ocultarse.

Tal vez había pasado bastante tiempo, pero podía reconocer a aquella mujer, Karin, según recordaba su nombre, ella integraba al equipo de Sasuke, Taka según le había comentado en aquel entonces.

Aun recordaba la forma tan grosera en como la trato cuando le vio auxiliando al Uchiha, al parecer la chica estaba algo enamorada del azabache, lograron ponerse de acuerdo, y entre las dos lograron salvarle la vida a Sasuke.

No es que hubiese desarrollado una especia de rivalidad con aquella mujer, Kami sabia que sus sentimientos de amor por Uchiha habían quedado enterrados hacia ya bastante tiempo, sin embargo no podía negar que verle allí causaba una enorme curiosidad en su persona, y esta se extendió cuando le vio discutiendo con un chico de cabello blanco, otro de los que había integrado Taka.

¿Qué es lo que hacían en aquel lugar?, ¿Estaban de visita o residían ahí?, dado la situación por la que atravesaba al aldea era probable que fuese la segunda, y si ellos estaban ahí, ¿Sasuke también lo estaría?, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el pensamiento, no podía asegurar que pasaría, pero si Neji lo veía, si Sasuke viese a Tsubasa, o viceversa, no quería ni pensar en que es lo que podría suceder, mas la idea del Sasuke desinteresado no le alentaba demasiado, por que sabia que sin importar que sucediese o como terminase aquello, quien mas sufriría las consecuencias no seria otro que…Naruto.

Tendría que hablar con Kakashi, y con ello en mente se fue dejando de lado la idea de la taza de te…

***************************************

Neji se hallaba extrañado, deseaba tomar un baño y descansar, mas hacia cosa de unos segundos un mensajero había tocado a su puerta pidiéndole que le acompañase ya que el Otokage deseaba tener una audiencia con el.

Aquello le desconcertó mas decidió atender el llamado, puede que le pidiese algo relacionado con su Byakugan, ya que no podía imaginar de que otra cosa querría hablar con el.

Mas cuando el chico tomaba un rumbo distinto a la torre del Otokage, aquello le pareció demasiado sospechoso, por ello se detuvo y decidió encarar al muchacho…-El Otokage no fue quien me mando a traer-…afirmo, el chico le miro nervioso…

-Lo que sucede es que…-

-Tienes razón, no fue el Otokage quien te mando a llamar fui yo…-dijo una tercera voz, provocando que el castaño girase su rostro para toparse con el hombre enmascarado de la tarde, el capitán de shinobis de Oto según le habían comentado, hasta donde había podido apreciar aquel hombre era el estratega que se encargaba de la defensa y ataque de la aldea, ¿Para que querría verle?...-Puedes irte…-dijo al muchacho, quien haciendo una reverencia se fue dejándole solo con aquel hombre.

-No entiendo que tendría que tratar conmigo, capitán-

-El capitán no tiene nada que tratar contigo, mas el hombre que yace detrás de la mascara si…-acto seguido Neji fue testigo de cómo aquel hombre se deshacía de su mascara para finalmente mostrar su rostro, y cuando lo contemplo fue que todo cobro sentido para el Hyuuga, y no pudo contener la ira que se reflejo en sus ojos en cuanto le reconoció.

-Uchiha Sasuke…-siseo el nombre con rabia, tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima y agarrarlo a golpes, primero vería que es lo que deseaba, no quería revelar mas de lo necesario, trataría de hablar civilizadamente con el.

Sasuke noto como el otro se contenía, y eso le hizo ladear una sonrisa perversa, ahí lo tenia frente a el, mas antes tendrían que hablar un par de cosas, en lugar realizar aquello que en verdad querían, por que era mas que obvio que el deseo de ambos era acabar con el otro…-Hyuuga Neji-

_**Continuara…**_

********************************** **

Jajaja lo se soy una perra XDDD, pero no pude evitarlo, para ser honesta el capitulo era mas largo originalmente, pero me di cuenta que estaba muy largo, y además pasaban demasiadas cosas así que mejor lo dividimos y se los dejo aquí.

Aunque bueno una idea podrán darse de lo que pasara, ne?, ¿Será que Sasuke y Neji se tomen una taza de te, mientras hablan de Naruto y sus hijos de manera civilizada? XD, quien sabe todo puede suceder…=D

Sobre Sasuke Capitán, bien como menciona anteriormente el es quien en realidad lleva las riendas de la aldea, mas aquel nombramiento es algo ficticio para explicar el por que los demás Ninjas de Oto, le obedecen sin chistar.

En fin espero les agrade, y no estaremos viendo en el capitulo que sigue, no quiero adelantar mucho, (en realidad nada =p), pero solo puedo decirles que será bastante emotivo, nos vemos…


End file.
